The White Dragon
by Cannonade
Summary: Set after the Shadow War, a woman who lived with the Vorlons comes to Babylon 5. But she is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**The White Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

The galaxy feels different now. That was what the First Ones wanted. They disappeared, forcing the Vorlons and the Shadows to stop their war. The younger races were left alone as the elder races disappeared beyond The Rim. I was human once, but I am not originally from this time. The Vorlons rescued me from a tormenting life in England during the year 2008. I have been alive all this time up until 2261, modified and instructed by the Vorlons. I lived on the Vorlon home world as one of them, being allowed to carry them when they allowed it. But now they have gone, I have been left alone to start a new life without them. It is the hardest task they have asked of me.

But it won't be for long. My instructor had a plan for me. Being one of the wisest of the Vorlons, he knew that once they left, a new race would appear in a quiet, dark part of the galaxy. And it would grow, and it would wait. It was a dark race; an evil race and it would grow more powerful than any of the other younger races. My instructor didn't completely leave with the Vorlons. He is remaining dormant, where he can secretly observe the growth of this new race as it awakens. The race was born at the same time as the humans, but due to the balance of power, it remained dormant. Now the First Ones have left, the universe is allowing it to wake. But it is not friendly.

Where my instructor sleeps I cannot say, for it will put my life in danger. And my Instructor's life depends on me; if I die, he dies with me. I am to be his eyes and ears, like I have always been. When he sees it is time to come out of hiding, the Vorlons will return for one last battle to save the young galaxy from destruction. But for now my target is clear. It is to start a new life as a human on Babylon 5, where I can send feedback to my instructor. There was a strong Vorlon presence on the station at one time, and the remaining energy of the two dead Vorlons will help channel my instructor's sight. I will not reveal my purpose. I am simply a human who lived on the Vorlon home world who has been told by the Vorlons to live as a human again.

I have been alone on the home world for a long time now, gathering my strength from my instructor. The voices in my head of all the Vorlons are silent, and the loneliness is beginning to become unbearable. But I still hear that of my instructor, whispering instructions to me and keeping my heart alive. Though I look human, I feel more Vorlon. They have been my friends and family, my healers and tutors. For that care they have given me over the years, I owe them everything. Every time I close my eyes, I see imprinted upon them the light that shines from them. I used to hear the singing of their ships, but now only the light remains. The Vorlons are silent. But my instructor has promised me that once my mission is complete, I will return beyond The Rim with my masters. He says that when I rejoin them, I will hear their voices and their songs again. And that is enough to keep the loneliness at bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cleanup after the war against the Shadows was beginning slowly. Ships needed repairing and fragile friendships needed securing. The Non-Allied Worlds suffered the most from both Shadow and Vorlon attacks. The Centauri had been saved from a Planet Killer at the last moment, and they were the lucky ones. It had been several weeks since the First Ones disappeared and already the effects were being felt. Relief that their enemies had gone, but suspicion that the peace wouldn't last.

Lyta Alexander stood on the observation deck, staring out at the stars. She had been to the Vorlon home world and ever since then her telepathic abilities had been changed. She no longer needed her physical alterations because there was no longer the need to breathe the Vorlon atmosphere. But some people on the station where aware of her connections to the Vorlons, either through her previous closeness to Ambassador Kosh or through her presence alongside the second Vorlon ambassador. Because of the current hatred towards the First Ones, she felt uneasy.

"You look thoughtful."

The voice was unexpected. Lyta jumped and turned around.

Susan Ivanova smirked. "Sorry to scare you."

"No, it's ok," Lyta replied.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes its fine, I was just thinking."

"About the Vorlons?"

Lyta sighed. "Yes."

"Well, we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"It's not so much that, more as the actions of other people. A lot of people here know of my connections to the Vorlons and because they were so afraid of them, contempt for them has turned on me."

"I'm sure it will all blow over soon."

"I hope so. I find it quite intimidating."

"Well, if anything happens, you can let me know."

"Thanks. I still think that it is a shame that the Vorlons had to be remembered in this way. Yes, the second ambassador was cold, but Ambassador Kosh was quite the opposite. He wouldn't want his kind to be remembered in this way. But I often wonder if things would have been different if he wasn't murdered."

"Most likely, but there's no point in thinking about it."

"Yes, you're right. What's done is done."

"Exactly. If only things would get easier."

Elsewhere, Delenn was sat alone her quarters, reflecting on what had happened during the war. Her main worry was that John Sheridan would only live for another 20 years after his contact with Lorien on Z'Ha'Dum. It would certainly shorten his life more than what she expected, but it was better than having no life at all. The second concern was the damage the war had caused to the Mimbari fleet. But Babylon 5 was seeing to all such repairs; the assistance they offered was more than adequate.

Her thought pattern was interrupted by the intercom on the door.

"Come."

It was Lennier who came in, looking as peaceful as ever.

Delenn smiled. "Always a pleasure Lennier."

"I felt you might need some company while John organises the repairs that need to be done," Lennier replied.

"Of course; please, sit down."

Lennier bowed his head and sat down opposite Delenn.

"How are the repairs to the White Star going?" she asked him.

"Very well," Lennier replied. "But hopefully she will not be needed again."

"We can only hope."

"Can you feel a difference in the atmosphere of the world now?"

"What kind of difference Lennier?"

"I'm not sure of how to describe it. A kind of emptiness."

"There will be changes now that the First Ones have left us."

"The galaxy feels somewhat bigger now."

"We have been left in charge now Lennier. No more Shadows to help us evolve through chaos and conflict. No more Vorlons to watch our backs and keep the order like watchful parents. No more First Ones hidden in the deep corners of space. Our actions now cannot be changed by masters; we must make our choices and stick to these paths in hope they are correct."

"But do you think the time was right for them to leave?"

"The First Ones decided it was time. Therefore it was time. And if it wasn't, then they would have most likely destroyed everything because both believed they were right. They had lost their way, and because of that, it was time for the Vorlons and the Shadows to leave us."

"Then indeed, it was a wise choice."

Delenn nodded. "But will it be forever, I do not know."

"Maybe it is not our place to know."

"Perhaps," she smiled. "We shall see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lena Draganek was asleep on a transport going to Babylon 5. It had an alien signature so it was able to avoid the Earth quarantine laws on traffic going to the station. But she was unaware of the journey as she slept soundly on the bench, not caring about the people around her. She had her black cloak drawn around her with her hood pulled up over her face, blocking out all light and sound. She had other things to concentrate on.

In her dream, Lena was back on the Vorlon home world long before the Vorlons disappeared beyond The Rim. She was looking out at the cloudy green sky from the dome of her quarters, an absent smile on her face. The doors opened and in the glass, she saw the reflection of her instructor Drakosh walk into the room. A Vorlon transport flew by overhead and Lena closed her eyes and smiled, hearing its song die away and mingle in with the other sounds in her mind.

"You are content," Drakosh said.

It was a statement, not a query.

"Yes," Lena replied.

"You know it will not be forever."

"So I enjoy it while I can."

"Have you understood what I have asked of you?"

"Of course Drakosh, I always understand."

"Good."

Then her dream changed. She was still in her quarters, but the atmosphere of the place was different. The sky was a blue-black and there were distant flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder. Lena was sat down, staring at the back of Drakosh, who was watching the storm from within his encounter suit.

"Even the planet mourns him," she stated.

Drakosh did not reply.

"It is a dark day, but Ambassador Kosh knew this day as coming."

"A dark day," Drakosh said.

As always, there was no sharpness in his tone when he addressed her.

"I still feel the mourning of our world," Lena explained.

"Yes."

"But perhaps not in the same way."

"Perhaps."

Lena closed her eyes and sighed, not bothering to fight back the single tear that ran down her cheek. The mourning of the Vorlons had touched her in a different way, and there was no hiding that from Drakosh. He knew everything, and all the better for him to soothe her.

"Does this complicate my mission?" she asked.

"No," Drakosh replied.

"But Kosh knew…"

"His energy remains on Babylon 5, Lena. That will help you."

Lena nodded. "Just so that I know."

"But the grieving for Kosh must be short."

"Yes, but I fear the Vorlons will be leaving soon."

Drakosh turned round to face her.

"You will not be alone," he told her.

"I know. But it will be silent, wont it?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid to be alone."

"Good. A Vorlon must know fear."

A bright white light flashed across the room and added warmth into the atmosphere. Lena closed here eyes; it was the familiar feeling of a Vorlon leaving their encounter suit. But it was always different with Drakosh. She cared for all the Vorlons, but for this one even more so.

"And fear you know," he said.

Lena opened her eyes and looked up into the light, but she suddenly woke.

Her real eyes opened and she was drawn suddenly back to the dark, drab reality of the shuttle heading to Babylon 5. Slowly, she pushed herself up off the bench and sat up with her back against the cold metal wall. She kept the hood over her face, her black hair narrowly missing the light on the ceiling. She felt a heavy weight in her chest; silence. The dream so clearly portrayed the sounds she once heard from the Vorlons. But now of course, with them gone, there was nothing. But there was still a feeling of warmth in her heart, for she was not alone. Drakosh was still with her.

She looked around the cramped room of the shuttle at the other passengers. They were all sleeping, their heads lolling from side to side in the bumpy motions of the travelling craft. These people had no hope. They were trying to get to Babylon 5, hoping to build a new life. But it would never happen. There was no place in the world for people like them. And Lena knew that she would be in the same position as them if it weren't for the Vorlons. Then a brief flash of anger seared through her thoughts. These people hated the Vorlons, and because of that, she hated these people. The Vorlons were a good race who had helped her and all those who hated them were ignorant.

"Leave them," whispered a voice in her mind.

Lena glanced over to the window looking out into space. Within it, she didn't see the reflection of the inside of the shuttle, but of Drakosh.

"They are victims of their fears," he added.

"But you said we need to know fear," she replied.

"Know it you must, but not fall victim to it."

The reflection of Drakosh faded and Lena felt that he had fallen back into sleep to search for the thoughts of the other race. The name had not been revealed to her yet, but her instructor had told her that it would come to her soon. As well as controlling fear, the Vorlons also taught her patience. She would never go against the teachings as that would spell the end for her.

"Who are you talking to?"

Lena turned round to see the Drauzi which had spoken to her.

"No one, I'm sorry," she replied. "It's been a long day."

"Speaking in your dreams. That is not a good sign."

She smiled. "Not always, no."

Lena turned away from the Drauzi and looked at the screen opposite her which showed the journey time. She had been travelling for two days, but it was only another day until the ship made the jump out of Hyperspace to dock with Babylon 5. Smiling again, she turned over and went back to sleep.

------

At Babylon 5, the day was drawing to an end. Of course, this could only be known through shift patterns, seeing as in space, the time of day couldn't really be told. John Sheridan was watching the repairs to a Mimbari heavy cruiser from the observation deck alone. There was nothing much else to do, seeing as a lot of incoming transports had been blocked by the Earth Alliance quarantine. He sighed and looked down at his watch; his shift was almost over.

"Time is not important now," spoke a familiar voice.

John knew this disembodied voice too well by now.

"Kosh?" he queried.

"What you do with time is," Kosh replied.

"I thought you were gone."

"I have always been here."

"Why now?"

"They are coming."

"Who? Who are coming?"

"Beware the hand of friendship."

"Why?"

Kosh gave no answer.

"Why Kosh? Tell me why!"

But the voice of Kosh was already gone. John looked back to the window into the stars, thinking over that brief conversation. How could a dead Vorlon speak? As far as he knew, Kosh was already out of him. But what did he know about Vorlons? He sighed. Beware the hand of friendship. As cryptic as always.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In a dark, silent part of the galaxy, the planet Noxx was alive. The Noxx lived in a system with a small, dim star they called the Dark Star. The Noxx home world was situated in a geostationary orbit behind a large, gas giant so that it blocked out the sun. Noxx was an icy world and its people had grown accustomed to the dark and the deep cold. While the First Ones remained in the galaxy, the Noxx had gone into hibernation, promised to wake only when the balance of power became open. That was when the First Ones disappeared beyond The Rim.

The Noxx were a young race, the same age as the humans. But far more dangerous and much more destructive. And in the darkness of the frozen world, they plotted their dreams of intergalactic domination. With both the Shadows and the Vorlons gone, they had no competition and because the power balance was open, it was theirs for the taking. It had been promised to them by Lord Mychka. The Noxx had assembled a fleet of ships and were building more and more by the dozen. Their present leader, Lord Syfonn was aboard the flagship, looking down at his home world.

"Lord Syfonn," asked his lieutenant.

"What is it?" Syfonn asked.

"General Vrychka wishes to speak with you."

"Put her through."

Syfonn looked down to regard the communications device attached to his right gauntlet. The face of one of his Generals appeared.

"Yes?" he queried.

"Has your decision been made?" Vrychka asked

"Yes it has."

"Then what?"

"You are now to go to Babylon 5."

"The humans sir? But what about the Centauri or the Mimbari?"

"You always go for power, don't you Vrychka?"

"It has always been our way, Lord Syfonn."

"Indeed, the way of Lord Mychka. But not mine."

"I always knew it was a bad idea to elect a male as leader."

"I will ignore the contempt in your voice, Vrychka."

"Anyway, why the humans?"

"Because it is more tactically sound."

"Why? Because they are in civil war?"

"Precisely that, and because they were the main hand in assisting the removal of the Shadows and the Vorlons from the galaxy. Because of the stand made from Babylon 5, the First Ones have left, handing the natural balance of power over to us. As was promised by Lord Mychka at our creation."

"What after Babylon 5?"

"If things go well, we approach the Narn."

"Are you mad? Both races are weaker than the others!"

"Yes, we all know you'd rather the Mimbari or the Centauri."

"They are more technically superior, far more worthy of our attention."

"Does it matter when we're going to destroy them anyway?"

Vrychka paused. "I guess not Lord."

"Exactly. So, are you going to Babylon 5, or should I suggest a male general go in place of you?"

"Of course not. Traditionally men are not fighters."

"Exactly; we do want to humans to see the true representation of our race."

"Thank you Lord. I accept this honour."

Vrychka disengaged the communications link and her ship broke off from the rest of the fleet, flanked by a group of fighters. The Jumpgate opened and her small armada swiftly disappeared into hyperspace on its way to Babylon 5. Lord Syfonn leaned back into his seat and smirked evilly.

"Our time has come."

----

Elsewhere on Babylon 5, John Sheridan had arrived on the observation deck for the first time in the day. Susan Ivanova was standing at her usual place just in front of the window looking out into space. John crossed the deck to where his commander stood, standing alongside her.

"You look troubled," Susan noted. "Surprisingly."

The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Not so much troubled as confused," John replied.

"Something you need for, by any chance?"

"I'm not sure. I got a visit from Kosh before my shift was over last night."

"Really? But I thought he was dead?"

"One thing he said to me before he died was that so long as I am here, he will be here. I'm assuming this is what he meant."

"Well, you never could do more than assume with Vorlons."

"And what he said to me was no different."

"Why, what was it?"

"He…"

But John was interrupted by the scanner going off.

"There's a small fleet of ships coming through the Jumpgate," Susan explained.

"What are they?" asked John.

"Unknown."

The Jumpgate opened and the Noxx Command Carrier came through flanked with the guarding fighter ships. The gate closed behind them as they slowly approached Babylon 5, not showing any hostile signs.

"They're hailing us," Susan noted.

"Put them through," John replied.

He walked around to his station and sat down on the chair, watching as the communication came through on his screen. He had never seen the Noxx before, and they reminded him somewhat of the Shadows in appearance, but less insect like. The most intimidating feature was the pair of sharp pincers protecting their mouth.

"I am General Vrychka of the Noxx," Vrychka greeted. "We come in peace."

John paused for a bit, trying to get his head round this abrupt proposal.

"Yes," he started. "I am Captain John Sheridan of Babylon 5."

"I have been informed that your home world is enduring a civil war."

"Well, that's almost the situation."

"We would like to lend you a hand."

"You learnt our language fast."

"My species comes from the planet Noxx and we have been in hibernation for some time, learning about other races. Now we are ready to become part of the galaxy, we have awoken and are starting to make our alliances."

"What goals do your people serve?"

"To protect ourselves and others."

John looked back to Susan, who shrugged.

"Do you wish the come aboard?" John asked them.

"Not at this time," Vrychka stated. "We wish to observe your station from the outside for a while or so, just to see what normal proceedings are like. We wouldn't want to get in the way of things."

"As you wish. Vrychka, isn't it?"

She bowed her head. "Yes it is."

"Well, I'll be here if you need to contact me."

"Thank you."

Vrychka bowed her head again and cut her transmission. John watched the blank screen for a moment or so before getting to his feet and wandering over to Susan again. She was watching as the Noxx fighters went inside the Command Carrier after being given the order there was no hostilities here.

"I don't like this," Susan noted.

"No," John replied. "I'm a little suspicious myself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lena was still waiting on the transport, now only a few minutes away from Babylon 5. The other passengers around her were stirring, but she was deep in a world of her own, waiting for the time to pass. Well, the world was that which she shared with Drakosh, but still it was quite her own and never to be anyone else's. But the jump out of hyperspace soon drew her back to reality.

"We are now approaching Babylon 5," said the voice from the computer.

"Finally," Lena muttered to herself. "Any slower and…"

She uttered the rest of the phrase in Vorlon so as not to surprise the other passengers with her language capabilities. Shaking her head, she turned to stare out of the window, watching as the Babylon station came closer. This was the first time she had ever seen it. In fact, it was the first time she had ever seen human technology since 2008. Drakosh had never been sent to any human sectors; therefore she had never seen how much her race had advanced.

But still, Lena could understand why Drakosh probably wouldn't have wanted her to see her future race. As much as they had advanced the Soyuz Module and the Space Shuttle, it was not as impressive as other alien technology. But as unimpressive as it looked, from what the Vorlons had told her, it was better on the inside. But Babylon 5 was an ugly looking station; not a work of art by any description. It could not compare with the beauty of the Vorlon or Minbari ships.

"You will be home soon enough," whispered the voice of Drakosh.

Lena smiled at that fact. Indeed she would, but she also wished it would come sooner. How she longed to return to the Vorlons she though, as the shuttle docked within Babylon 5. With the care she had received on the Vorlon home world, the world now seemed a colder, emptier place.

"Come on," the Drazi said to her. "Look happier."

"I could," Lena replied. "But I am without my family for a while."

"Your family, eh? Where have you come from?"

"The Vorlon home world."

"Really? I would have thought you'd be better off without them."

"I guess you would say that."

She watched as the Drazi turned away from her. What little you know.

There was a slight bump as the shuttle docked and the doors opened, allowing them all out of the little bucket of a space craft. Lena jumped down from the open door and looked around the docking bay. She sighed. The reality of things was beginning to hit hard. She was far away from home and away from the beauty she once knew. Babylon 5 felt like a sad and lonely place; and it was so silent. All she could hear within her thoughts was the quiet, dormant tune of the Vorlon she carried inside her.

She sighed and joined the back of the queue moving towards customs. It was a shame that all these people arrived on Babylon 5 with hope, but would only end up somewhere bad. The bright life of this station wasn't available for everyone, and it wouldn't be for her either. But she had the light of Drakosh to keep her safe. But it was soon her turn inline to be checked as Zack Allan stopped her.

"ID please," he stated.

Lena handed him her ID with no questions.

"Lena Draganek… you're from Vorlon space?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Wait a minute… this thing say's you were born in 1980!"

"I was. Check the records if you wish."

"But that makes you nearly 300 years old."

"Hmm, I imagine it does, yes."

"Can you hang on for a moment?"

Lena shrugged. "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

"Good, thanks."

Zack tapped the communications device on the back of his hand.

"Michael, its Zack," he spoke into it.

"What's up?" Michael Garibaldi replied.

"I've just had a very interesting young…"

Zack glanced at Lena for a moment.

"Young looking woman through customs," he continued. "I'm sending her down to you right away."

"Yeah sure, send her along."

"Thanks."

Zack looked down at Lena. She rolled her eyes skyward and followed him out of the customs and into the corridors of Babylon 5. The warmth of her Vorlon made her keep cool; whilst armed with her patience, nothing bad would happen. But still, the fuss made over her identity was inevitable. It wasn't long before she was marched into Michael Garibaldi's officer and sat down in a chair.

"What about her?" asked Michael.

"Read her ID," Zack replied.

Nodding with intrigue, Michael took Lena's identity card from Zack and plugged it into the computer.

"Lena Draganek," the computer began. "Formerly Lena Petrovna Mirovskaya, born on November 26th 1980 in the United Kingdom. Left Earth on February 14th 2008 for the Vorlon home world aboard a Vorlon battleship. Has lived on the Vorlon home world since then and worked as body guard and aide for the Vorlons. Assigned to Drakosh Draganek after completion of admittance into Vorlon society."

"Wow," Michael noted. "Interesting ID."

"Is there anything wrong?" Lena asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong…"

"Then why haul my arse down here?"

"Well, it's not every day you meet a human nearly 300 years old."

"I've been genetically modified by the Vorlons."

"Who is this Drakosh Draganek?"

"My instructor and the Vorlon I was assigned to."

"Where is he now?"

"With the other Vorlons; beyond the Rim."

"So why have you come to Babylon 5?"

"Drakosh didn't wish for me to be alone, so he sent me here so I could live among humans, as a human. It will be difficult, but because I am not a First One, I was forbidden to travel with the Vorlons. Though the Vorlons wished for me to come with them, Lorien would not allow me."

"I see. Do you have quarters?"

"Yes, in the Brown Sector I believe."

"There are some spare quarters in the Green Sector, you'd be safer there."

Lena bowed her head. "Thank you for the security."

"No problem. I'm sure our Captain would prefer it that way."

Lena got to her feet and made to leave the room.

"Just one thing," Michael began.

"More questions Mr. Garibaldi?" asked Lena.

"Just the one. When you said you'd been on the Vorlon home world, how can we be sure that you were actually made part of their society? How can we be sure that you were not simply cryogenically frozen to be used in one of their plans?"

"Believe me; I wasn't."

"Can you prove it?"

"Of course."

"Go ahead."

"There are two residue energies here of the Vorlons which were once resident on board Babylon 5. One calls himself Kosh; the other calls himself Ulkesh, but says you only knew him as Kosh. If I were cryogenically frozen, I would not have known the names of any Vorlons other than the one I was assigned to."

Lena smiled and bowed her head, then turned round and left the room.

"Strange woman that," Zack commented.

"Yes," Michael replied. "Strange like a Vorlon."

----

Orbiting outside of Babylon 5, the Noxx Command Carrier was still carrying out its observation on the station. General Vrychka was watching the station carefully, looking aggressive as she looked at the life forms on board. She could sense one of them; that she certainly could. And it was not good.

"Is there a problem General?" asked her lieutenant.

"Yes," Vrychka replied. "A big one."

"Is it Her?"

"Yes. She is on Babylon 5 right now."

"What do we do?"

"At the moment, nothing. We wait until the time is right. With luck, She is not aware of our presence yet. But once she sees Captain Sheridan or the telepath on board, She will know we are here. And She will notify her instructor."

"And when that happens?"

Vrychka narrowed her eyes. "It will be war."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In the observation deck of Babylon 5, Susan Ivanova was in conversation with General Vrychka, who was still aboard the Noxx Command Carrier.

"How are your studies going?" Susan asked her.

"Very well," Vrychka replied. "We are impressed with your workings here."

"What is the next stage in your… err… studies?"

"I wish to come aboard with two body guards."

"Well, I can arrange that for you if you wish."

"Thank you."

"I will notify Captain Sheridan that you plan to come aboard."

Vrychka bowed her head and disengaged the transmission. Susan sighed, staring out of the window with suspicion at the Noxx Command Carrier. At that moment, John Sheridan and Michael Garibaldi came on deck, Susan catching the end of their conversation.

"Maybe you should send Lyta to speak to her?" Michael suggested.

"Good idea, I'll contact her soon," John replied.

Both John and Michael walked over to Susan, noticing that she looked a little off colour about something.

"What is it Susan?" John asked.

"The Noxx general wants to come on board," Susan replied.

"Have you accepted her offer?"

"Yes, she wants to meet with you once she's arrived."

"Good, I'll make an arrangement for it."

"If I may ask, who do you want Lyta to see?"

"We have a guest on board from the Vorlon home world."

"Really? I thought the Vorlons left."

"She's not Vorlon; she's human."

"Interesting. And does she speak in riddles and clues?"

"I haven't met her yet, I plan to once I've met with General Vrychka."

John tapped the communications device on the back of his hand.

"Lyta, this is John Sheridan."

"Captain?" Lyta queried.

"I would like you to meet or guest from the Vorlon home world."

"Of course. Steven has already asked me to go down and bring her to med lab. He wants to give her a check up, to make sure that adjusting to Earth type atmospheres hasn't effected her in anyway."

"Well then, good timing."

"Hopefully it won't take too long."

----

Lena slung her bag onto the bed in the room she had been allocated. It was in green sector as Michael Garibaldi had promised. It was strange that she had been given a room in the section often reserved for alien ambassadors. But with any luck, she shouldn't be there for much longer. She sat down on the bed and looked around before closing her eyes to listen to the single sound in her head. Drakosh was sleeping, his mind concentrated elsewhere in the galaxy. He'd be gone for sometime.

However, she was disturbed by the intercom on the door going off. Lena opened her eyes and stared at the closed door. Visitors already? She had only just arrived and certainly wasn't expecting anyone to pay any attention to her.

"Yes?" Lena queried.

"It's Lyta Alexander," came the reply. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Lena should have known it would have been her of all people. Lyta came into the room, looking around curiously as she did. Perhaps she was expecting to see a Vorlon around. But she'd sadly be wrong, unless she could sense Drakosh. But that too was very unlikely. She may have been altered, but not in the same way.

"I heard you were from Vorlon space," Lyta said.

"You heard correctly," Lena replied.

"But you didn't just stay there; you _lived_ there."

"Yes. It made me very different."

"So what are your feelings involving the Vorlons?"

"The Vorlons rescued me from a hopeless life on Earth and they spent a long time training me and teaching me. But it was never simply just that. They cared for me as one of their own and essentially, I started my life again and grew up as a Vorlon. Life is so empty without them."

"It's nice to hear someone say that from time to time."

"I am aware of your relations with the Vorlons."

"Sadly I cannot talk for long. Dr. Franklin has asked for you."

"A doctor? Why is that? I'm not ill."

"No, just for a check up."

"I don't think I can allow that."

"He's not interested in scanning you for any modifications."

"Good; I cannot allow him to scan me deeply or take any readings."

"Why are you against that?"

"I cannot say."

"Will you come with me down to med lab?"

"I shall, thanks for the assistance."

Lena left her baggage in her room and followed Lyta out into the corridor. The door shut behind her, and it was then where Lena noticed what she was told to be looking out for. General Vrychka walked past with her body guards and Zack Allan, casting a watchful gaze upon her. She shivered, turning away from the Noxx general abruptly, and action that didn't go unnoticed by Lyta.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Lena replied. "Just something about that alien."

"They are new visitors to Babylon 5."

"Will I be seeing Captain Sheridan at some point?"

"I believe he wishes to see you, yes."

"Then I must advise him against dealing with those aliens."

"Why do you know of them?"

"Yes. But now, I am not permitted to say."

Lyta lead Lena to the med lab, Lena not being bothered much by the presence of so many other alien species. All of them were primitive compared with the Vorlons and all of them were quite silent in their minds. She felt the warm energy of Drakosh push her away from her growing loneliness, forcing her to concentrate on the issue at hand. Shaking her head, she came out of her thoughts as she entered the medical lab and was greeted by Dr. Franklin.

"You must be Lena Draganek," he queried.

"Yes I am," Lena replied.

"Formerly Lena Mirovskaya. Why did you change your name?"

"I took the name of my instructor, Drakosh Draganek."

"And why was that?"

"It seemed… appropriate."

"Fair enough."

Steven turned to Lyta.

"Thank you, I'd rather you left while I scan my patient," he explained.

"No problem," Lyta replied.

She smiled and left the room, Lena watching her with intrigue before she turned back to acknowledge Steven Franklin.

"What tests do you need to run Dr. Franklin?" she asked.

"Just a few background tests to make sure you are adjusting to our environment alright," Steven replied. "Vorlon atmosphere is a lot different, and I know they may have altered you physically, I just need to make sure."

"Will you need to scan me?"

"No, only a lung scan really will be required. And a blood sample."

"Good. I really prefer not to be scanned further than that."

"May I ask why?"

"We Vorlons are always a private species. I wish to uphold that."

Steven smiled as he took a hypodermic needle from the table next to him. He searched for the vein in Lena's body before carefully inserting the point and slowly drawing blood from her arm.

"So, you consider yourself a Vorlon?" he asked.

"Yes I always have done," Lena replied.

"What was the Vorlon home world like?"

"You should know I cannot tell you that, doctor."

"Why? The Vorlons are gone now."

"Maybe, but I still hold their beliefs as I am more Vorlon than human."

"But you are still a human?"

Lena smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"But if you had a child with a Vorlon, it would be half human?"

"Probably, I do not know. Genetically I am human, but in my soul? You will find that part of me quiet different from that of a human. I have been touched by the Vorlons in many ways; all of them ways I cannot say either because of a lack of descriptive words or because of privacy. Because of that, I am more Vorlon. Except physically, I am still human. And if I were to have had carried the child of a Vorlon, when born, it would be a Vorlon hiding within a human shell. Much in the same way a Vorlon hides inside its encounter suit."

"I see you were close to the Vorlons."

"I was, yes. They were my family."

Steven removed the needle from Lena's arm and crossed the room to place it in a sample box to be scanned later. He returned to Lena and picked up the last item on the table; a scanner. He tuned it and passed it over the areas occupied by her lungs, watching how they were working.

"That's strange," he noted.

"What is?" asked Lena.

"Nothing really, just how you're lungs work."

"Yes."

"I take it you have gill implants?"

"Correct."

"Are you experiencing any light headedness or headaches?"

"Not at all."

"Well, you are perfectly healthy."

Lena bowed her head. "As expected."

"I'll test your blood and get back to you if anything comes up wrong."

"Thank you. Will that be all?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Hopefully you won't see me in here to often."

Lena stood up off the chair and left the medical lab, leaving Steven to run the tests on her blood sample. She breathed a sigh of relief once out in the corridor, glad that the scan didn't take any longer than that. She could not have anyone on this station uncovering her mission. Especially now that the Noxx had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"That was Her!" Vrychka hissed.

"I am aware General," the Noxx Captain replied.

"She knows we are here Byshon!"

"Well what can we do? Inform Lord Syfonn?"

"No, not at this time. She will know."

"Then what, General Vrychka?"

She narrowed her eyes. "We wait."

"Err… until what?"

"She has been lulled into a false sense of security. I have felt Her background thoughts, even if I'm a weak telepath compared to Her. Her desperate loneliness with the Vorlons gone is being broadcast around this station like a news network! She is desperate to find someone with that same, intimate contact with the Vorlons. She will go to the telepath onboard who had similar experiences."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. When she is side tracked by conversations, we will strike."

"What do we do until then?"

"Continue with our plan for an alliance."

As Vrychka smirked at the brilliance of the plan, a transmission came through on her intercom. Feeling pleased with the current situation, she walked over to the console and put through the message.

"Captain Sheridan," she bowed her head. "A surprise."

"I was just calling in to see how you were getting on," John replied.

"Very well. My body guards and I are impressed with your station."

"Have you come to a decision?"

"I have. I wish to meet with you to discuss the terms of our alliance."

"Of course. I'll meet you in the council chambers."

"I'll get there as soon as possible."

Vrychka ended the transmission and turned back to her body guards, smirking with satisfactions. So far, the humans hadn't got a clue about what was going on and at the moment, it was going to stay that way.

----

Lena was wandering through the corridors of Babylon 5, heading towards the Zocalo where she had sensed the presence of Lyta Alexander. It was strange really. Human telepaths usually had trouble blocking out surrounding people's thoughts. She could not hear them normally; she was only attuned to Vorlon minds. She could only read a human's thoughts by directly reaching into their mind. Lyta Alexander however, stood out in a crowd, so to speak. She had been touched by the Vorlons and that left a mark emblazoned on her that always stuck out.

The people that she walked passed into the corridors never gave her a second glance. They were not aware of the secret she carried with her every passing day. Of the power that was hidden inside her. Or of the mission that she was on. They did not know that someone they called enemy would soon return for one final battle. But not with them, and not in the same way as with the Shadows. Just before Lena arrived near the Zocalo, she felt inside herself for Drakosh, but the Vorlon was silent. He had been sleeping for a long time now and he not spoken with her for a while. Perhaps he was making some progress.

She walked into the Zocalo, beginning to feel the strain of being around so many people. Even though Drakosh was not concentrating on her, the Vorlon still managed to ease away her tension. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the place and eventually caught sight of Lyta who was sat alone at one of the bars. Lena walked towards her, using the extra energy her Vorlon gave to her to block out the feeling of being hemmed in by people. Once at the bar, she sat down at one of the bar stools next to Lyta and ordered some water.

"Hello Lyta," she greeted.

"Hi," Lyta replied. "Lena wasn't it?"

"Yes that's right."

"Russian?"

She shook her head. "My grandfather was. He moved to England and my parents were born there; therefore so was I. I've never even been to Russia. My claustrophobia preventing me from travelling anywhere really."

"How can you cope with this station?"

"The Vorlons helped me."

"Yeah, I suppose they would have."

"You've been enhanced by the Vorlons too, haven't you?"

"Yes. Not just physically; they enhanced my telepathic abilities."

"You were a carrier for Ambassador Kosh weren't you?"

Lyta nodded.

"That was a rare honour you had, Lyta. There were few Vorlons like Kosh; kind hearted and caring. Most Vorlons are like Ulkesh; often sharp and a little harsher than they mean to be. My instructor, Drakosh, is a lot more like Kosh. But a lot older and far more wiser and knowledgeable in experience."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Drakosh told me things about Kosh. You see, the Vorlons were suspicious of you at the very start because they didn't know enough to trust you. But Kosh convinced them that you were trustworthy, with the backing of Drakosh. That was why the Vorlons took you in and showed you so much love and care."

"Did it take the Vorlons long to trust you?"

"A little while. For many years, Drakosh was the only Vorlon I saw."

"When did they begin to trust you?"

"After my final test. I was sent with Drakosh to a space ship containing a minor race of aliens. When we arrived an attempt was made on his life and I knew the only way he would survive was for me to carry him. So I took him in and was nearly killed myself, but we both survived. After that, I realised that the thing was a set up by the Vorlons to determine my trust. To see if I would risk my live to save one of them. I passed that test and was then admitted into their society as one of their own."

Lyta smiled. "A very Vorlon way of doing things."

"You were close to the Vorlons, weren't you?"

"In a strange way, yes."

"Not that strange, Lyta."

Lena glanced at her, seeing the look on her face that said it all.

"You loved Kosh, didn't you?"

Lyta stared at her. "How…?"

"Simple; it's written all over you."

"I suppose you would know that."

"It must have been hard for you when Kosh died."

"Yes. I wasn't there when he died and I ended up returning to Babylon 5 to find him gone. The only life I've loved and cared about dead. It has been hard to forget; I can never forgive the Shadows for it."

"Of course not. Love is powerful, especially with a Vorlon."

"I take it you know about that?"

Lena nodded. "Drakosh is a lot more than my instructor. And because I have a Vorlon psyche, I am not so overwhelmed by intimate contact with a Vorlon to pull back to higher ground. Trust me, I've seen deeper parts of Drakosh then you would have seen with Kosh, but still, even that is enough. Really Vorlons do not need that; they have no need to reproduce, they live forever! But sometimes, in rare cases like with you and me, a Vorlon sees that it is worth it, even if it is not needed."

"I never thought I'd meet anyone else like this."

"Neither did I, but I rarely came into contact with non-Vorlons."

"I learnt a lot from my experiences with Kosh. I carried him with me always and he helped me through my interrogations on Mars. But through him, I have also learnt to recognise other things."

She looked directly at Lena.

"You are not along," she noted.

"No…" Lena whispered. "I'm not."

"I can sense you are carrying a Vorlon."

"Yes I am."

"What is it doing there?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

Lena shrugged and stood up.

"Why else do Vorlons sleep?"

She bowed her head and left the Zocalo, leaving Lyta sitting there looking rather curious. She turned round to watch Lena disappear into the crowd, wondering exactly what the mysterious woman had meant. But there was no mistaking it. In the entire galaxy, there was one Vorlon left. But why was it there? Yes, the Vorlon loved her, but that wouldn't have been the main reason for him still being here.

----

Elsewhere on the station, General Vrychka was heading for the council chambers flanked by her body guards. Where they encountered other aliens, they all quickly dodged out of their way, staring at the unusual looking Noxx as they went by. None of them had seen the Noxx before and they did not know what to make of them.

"They fear us," Byshon sneered in the Noxx language.

"And so they should," Vrychka replied.

The Noxx representatives arrived in the council chambers, but were not just greeted by Captain Sheridan and Command Ivanova, but by all the Ambassadors. Londo Mollari of the Centauri Republic was there, Citizen G'kar of the Narn Regime, Delenn of the Minbari and all the ambassadors of the non-allied worlds. Vrychka hid a smirk; this situation was better than she thought. She would be able to offer alliances to as many worlds who accepted.

"Ambassadors," John Sheridan began. "This is General Vrychka of the Noxx."

"Greetings to you," Delenn added.

Vrychka bowed her head. "And to you, along with all the ambassadors."

"Have you made your terms, general?" asked John.

"I have. I have sent for an Ambassador who will be arriving within the next few days. She will serve as the Noxx representative aboard Babylon 5 provided that you meet the terms of our agreement."

"And they are?"

"To simply allow us the same rights as your other allies."

John paused, waiting for more. "Is that all?"

"Yes. We wish to better ourselves through this alliance, and it return, we also hope to help give you a better future. We have technology that might be of use to you if you do not already possess it. We are a society that gains respect through combat yes, but only amongst our own people. The Lords that govern our world do insist that we do not force our ideals among others. We simply wish to become part of the bigger picture and to offer our assistance when it is needed. You will find we'll keep ourselves to ourselves most of the time, Captain."

"Your proposition seems reasonable."

"I like to think I am a reasonable woman."

"Well then, when you're ambassador arrives, I will be happy to allow her to join the panel of ambassadors here in the council. She will then be able to take part in discussions and your views on the running of things will be reflected upon."

"Thank you Captain."

"You did say your ambassador was female, right?"

"Of course. It is tradition among my people that females take positions of power and military status over the males. Currently however, our Lord is male, and he's been the first ever. In the Noxx society, females are the strongest and take number one priority in most situations. You see, the tradition started with the female of the family working and the male caring for the offspring."

"An unusual way around," G'kar noted.

"With us, the male carry the offspring, not the female," Vrychka replied.

"Really? Now that I find most fascinating."

"Well, if you have the time, I will be happy to share with you the traditions and genetic differences of my species."

"Then, my dear General, I shall make the time!"

Vrychka bowed her head to G'kar.

"So then, is it settled?" John asked.

"Yes it is," Vrychka replied. "I will have my Ambassador sign the agreement when she arrives on Babylon 5."

"Good, I look forward to meeting her."

"I'm sure that feeling is mutual."

The council meeting ended, Vrychka and her body guards being the very last to leave. They watched the other ambassadors closely, beginning to see the plan forming together before them.

"And now we move into action," Vrychka smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

John Sheridan entered the station's Zocalo, looking around until he found Lyta Alexander sitting at one of the tables eating lunch. He made his way over there and sat down opposite her, shocking her a little.

"Captain!" she proclaimed. "I didn't notice you."

"That's alright," John replied.

"What can I do for you?"

"Could you tell me where I might find Lena Draganek?"

"Is she not in her quarters?"

"No, I checked there just recently."

Lyta smiled. "Then she'll be in the gardens."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that in future."

Lyta Alexander watched John get up from his seat and leave the Zocalo, mingling in with the crowd. She sighed and stared down at her sandwich before picking it up and taking a bite.

"Hi," Lyta muttered, imitating John's voice. "How are you Lyta? – Oh I'm fine, thank you _so_ much for asking."

----

Lena was standing in the gardens, looking at all the strange plants in the hydroponics bays. She glanced up as one of the shuttles went by, its lights not showing up against the brightness coming from elsewhere. She was feeling lifted since Drakosh returned to her last night. He had eased her into a long, deep sleep in which she had recovered all of the strength she'd lost during her travel out of Vorlon space to Babylon 5. When she didn't want to be in her quarters, she found serenity in these gardens where she could close off the activity around her and concentrate solely on the voice of Drakosh.

"It will soon be time," the Vorlon whispered to her.

"I take it you found things out whilst you slept?" Lena asked.

"Yes. The enemy is moving into place."

"When will the moment come?"

"Soon. A sign will be sent."

"What is it?"

"You will know when it comes."

Lena nodded, coming back to reality as she heard John Sheridan calling her name. She turned around and watched as the Captain walked over to her, standing beside her and looking at the gardens.

"Peaceful isn't it?" he noted.

"The serenity calms my thoughts," Lena replied.

"You said you wish to see me at some time."

"Yes. I have a few questions I'd like to ask."

"And I have a few of my own."

"As my guest, I'll invite you to go first."

Lena bowed her head to him.

"Well," John stated. "If you insist."

"I do. Go on," she instructed.

"Firstly, can you tell me anything about the Vorlon home world?"

"No. Even with the Vorlons gone, I still uphold their values."

"Do you consider yourself a Vorlon?"

"Yes. Ever since they accepted me."

"Have you ever carried a Vorlon?"

"I do not have to answer that question."

"Ok, have you ever…"

"Are any of these questions relevant?"

John paused, looking at Lena who appeared irritated.

"I do not wish to be interrogated about what I know about the Vorlons or about my life on the Vorlon home world," she explained. "I have lived a full and beautiful life among the Vorlons and no matter how many questions you ask, I will not have a bad word to say about them. Yes I have carried a Vorlon, yes I communicate in Vorlon, yes I think like a Vorlon and yes, I have even loved a Vorlon. Does that answer your questions?"

The sharpness of her tone was evidence to her frustration.

"Yes," John replied. "It answers most."

"Good," Lena had calmed down now. "Anything else?"

"Just one more thing."

"Go ahead."

"Ambassador Kosh spoke to me a few days ago…"

"No he didn't," said Lena with a smile.

John paused, looking confused. "But I…"

"Kosh left with you a message; that message is what you heard. Yes, the background energy of Kosh is here, but that is around wherever a Vorlon as been. A mark made in time that a Vorlon once occupied a certain place. A traumatic experience for my people occurred here on this station, Captain. That is why I can still sense the energies of Kosh and Ulkesh Naranek."

"Could this energy of Kosh not have spoken to me?"

"No. The residue of his energy only exists, almost like a beacon, if you will. It broadcasts and emits Kosh's feelings at the moment of death. You see, Kosh died with regrets and with loneliness in his heart. Regrets that he didn't say things he should have and loneliness for leaving Lyta Alexander, whom he loved."

"What about the other Kosh."

"Yes he is here too. Ulkesh has left behind his anger and regrets. Anger that he was betrayed by someone he trusted. Regret that he grieved for Kosh so badly and mistreated the woman Kosh cared about so much. The energies of Kosh and Ulkesh are at peace with each other, but they are not resting enough to become one with the universe. They need help first before they can be calmed."

"How can we help them?"

"You cannot. Only the Vorlons can."

"And does that include you?"

"Yes it does."

"So, Kosh's message. What does it mean?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Lena turned away from the gardens and walked away from John. She sat down on the bench and stared at her feet, taking note that John had turned round to regard her. At least she had his attention.

"There is a new race here," she noted.

She looked up at the Captain. "I've seen them."

"You mean the Noxx?" John queried.

"Yes, them. What are they here for?"

"They have requested an alliance."

"I hoped you said no."

"Actually, I agreed. They seem to have the interest of others at heart, so they have sent for an ambassador to come to Babylon 5. She should be here soon. Why, do you have a problem with them?"

"They are not to be trusted."

"How can you know that?"

"I cannot tell you! I just know."

"Alright. Look at things from my perspective. You have come from Vorlon space to Babylon 5. I have never met you before, so I have no idea whether I can trust you. Due to what happened with the Vorlons, I am inclined not to believe you."

"What do you believe, Captain?"

"That this is an attempt at control."

"So naïve. I always knew it."

"The Noxx seem to pose no threat to us."

"So you believe them over me? A race you've never even seen before!"

"Look, it's a long shot! Ever since the Shadows and Vorlons left after their little war, I've been trying to pull things together out of the ruins. Anyone who offers to help deserves to be given a chance. I'm giving the Noxx a chance to prove to us that they really do offer peace at a low price. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, but you do not understand at the same time."

"You know what? You sound just like Kosh."

John turned round to leave.

"Then maybe you should listen to me!" Lena called.

He stopped briefly to hear that statement, but decided not to bother responding. He walked away again, leaving Lena by herself in the garden, sitting on the bench. She looked out at the plants again, shaking her head.

"Then so be it," she muttered. "If you want all this to die."

"I knew this would happen," whispered Drakosh.

"Why is it that non-Vorlons never listens to me?"

"It is as you said; they are naïve."

"So what happens now?"

"It goes as planned. You carry on with the mission."

"The Noxx ambassador is coming; I'm going to have to act soon."

"Have trust in time as you have trust in me."

Lena smiled.

"Your sign will come," he finished.

The voice of the Vorlon gradually faded into the warmth of the energy hidden away inside her. Lena turned towards the entrance of the gardens and saw General Vrychka of the Noxx standing there, alone. With a sharp look, the general whipped round and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Lena to smile.

"Yes," she whispered. "It will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Noxx were still busy at work on their forces in orbit of their home world. Aboard the flagship, Lord Syfonn had heard word from General Vrychka that Captain Sheridan on Babylon 5 had accepted their offer of alliance. Syfonn was greeted by the Noxx representative to Babylon 5, Ambassador Myka.

"Are you ready to depart for Babylon 5?" Syfonn asked.

"Yes Lord," Myka replied.

"Good. Your ship is ready."

"Will I be meeting up with General Vrychka?"

"Yes. She will brief you on what your job is."

Myka bowed her head and left the command deck for the docking bay. Nodding his head affirmatively, Syfonn pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet panel bringing up a transmission channel. After a few moments of waiting, the face of a Drazi appeared on the forward screen.

"Lord Syfonn," The Drazi noted.

"Ah you ready to attack the target?" Syfonn queried.

"Yes, but when am I going to be paid?"

"General Vrychka will pay you on completion of your mission."

"Alright, I trust you on this!"

"Don't worry, we are completely trust worthy."

"Why do you want me to kill her anyway?"

Syfonn sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "Because she is a threat to our mission of peace! Like her masters, she strives to control us. We must be rid of her so that our alliances will hold."

"Alright. It shall be done quickly."

"Thank you."

----

Back on Babylon 5, Lena was just leaving the Zocalo to head back to her quarters. She had just had lunch with Lyta Alexander, who'd become the only non-Vorlon friend she'd ever had. However, as she turned one of the corners leading to the Green Sector, she became acutely aware she was being followed. She stopped in her tracks and looking round, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" she called.

There was no reply.

"I can sense you're there!"

Still no one appeared. Narrowing her eyes and immediately assuming an aggressive stance, Lena carried on into the green sector. However, at the next corner, a Drazi jumped out and grabbed her round the throat. Not letting the shock take her quickly, she smashed her fist into the side of her attacker's face. The Drazi reeled, allowing Lena to reach for the curved knife she had strapped at her waste, covered by her long leather coat.

But the shock of being attacked by the first Drazi had shocked her to the point where her heightened senses had been temporarily blinded. A second Drazi turned the corner behind her and took aim with a plasma pistol. Lena heard the charge and whipped round just as the gun was fired. The orange bolt hit her in the chest and she fell back, lying on the floor with her knife beside her. She looked up, watching as both of the Drazi came over to observe her.

"Who hired you?" she snarled, her mouth full of blood.

"Guess who," the Drazi with the gun replied.

"What's going on down there?" shouted a loud voice.

Shocking by the presence of someone else, the two Drazi ran down the corridor in the opposite direction from the voice. Lena put her head back and stared at the ceiling, hoping that whoever shouted would come this way. As her blood seeped out onto the floor around her, she could feel the strength of Drakosh ebbing away with it. She closed her eyes, desperately holding on and keeping her heart beating. She had to live. Her Vorlon needed her to live. Even if Dr. Franklin could keep her body alive, it would be enough for him.

"Great Maker!" shouted the voice.

Lena opened her eyes quickly at the sound of feet running towards her. Looking up, she saw Ambassador Mollari dashing over to her where she lay, bleeding. Londo looked around.

"Who attacked you?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Lena choked. "Just get me to Dr. Franklin."

"Right, I'll get you there myself!"

Thanking the Greater Vorlon for Londo's kindness, Lena took his hand and stumbled to her feet. She grasped hold of her chest as pain shot through her, her blood dripping to the floor. Looking a little pail now, Londo put her arm around his neck and helped her over to the lift. There was not much Lena could say to him right now as she stood at his side in the lift, the taste of blood thick in her mouth.

She coughed as the lift stopped and the doors opened, blood splattering onto the floor as she did. The two women waiting for the lift immediately staggered out of Londo's way as he hurried out of the lift, keeping an amazingly strong hold on Lena. It wasn't long before they reached the infirmary, but by this time, she was already beginning to lose consciousness.

"Dr. Franklin!" Londo shouted.

"Oh my god," Steven gasped. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I think she was shot."

"I need an emergency team stat!"

As quick as a flash, the emergency medical team rushed to Lena's aid with a stretcher. Londo and Steven both assisted in picking Lena up and laying her onto the bed. They wheeled her into one of the stasis rooms, Londo remaining behind to watch the progress. Steven observed her readings as the team began hooking Lena up to the various life support machines. He saw that her respiration levels were poor and her blood saturation levels were dropping.

"Keep her on life support," Steven ordered. "And then come out of there."

The team looking up at him through the glass.

"She's struggling to breathe in our atmosphere. I have to settings on the computer which were used during the atmosphere creation when Ambassador Kosh was poisoned. I'm going to give her a Vorlon atmosphere to breathe in."

"A Vorlon atmosphere?" Londo queried. "But she's human!"

"She's lived on the Vorlon home world for most of her life," Steven explained.

"Ah, so she is the woman who came to us from Vorlon space."

"That's right. And right now, she is slipping away from us."

The team had now put her on life support and had hurriedly left the stasis room. Steven worked at the computers, filtering the simulated Vorlon atmosphere slowly into it. He kept an eye on her respiration readings, noticing that they were beginning to stabilise. As soon as the atmosphere had been fully created, Lena's blood saturation levels also returned to normal.

"You're right," Londo noted. "It did work."

"She's been altered by the Vorlons a lot," Steven replied. "When weak like this, her lungs don't work so well. The Vorlons have modified her so that when unable to work her lungs properly, she will naturally breathe their atmosphere. Fortunately we still have the records from Kosh's poisoning on file."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"I'm sorry Londo, but I'll work a lot better alone!"

Londo nodded. "Yes of course."

He left hurriedly, leaving Steven to work with his team. He looked at Lena from through the glass. The hit had been direct and she was still bleeding. It looked as though she'd need an operation to stop that bleeding.

Elsewhere on the station, Lyta Alexander had returned to her quarters. She was beginning to get her things back together since Ulkesh had forced her to get rid of everything. Now her room was beginning to look more like it used to. The intercom on the door went off, Lyta turning round to face it.

"Enter," she noted.

To her surprise, Londo dashed in.

"Ambassador Mollari," Lyta observed, surprised.

"I have some bad news for you," he began.

"What is it?"

"You were friends with our new arrival from the Vorlon home world, weren't you?"

"Lena Draganek, yes. Why, what's happened?"

"She's in critical condition in med lab."

"What? I hadn't seen her that long ago."

"She was attacked in Green Sector, probably on her way to her quarters. I don't know who attacked her, I just heard the sound of a gun shot. When I rushed to see what happened, I saw her lying in a pool of her own blood."

"Who would want to kill her?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you know."

"Maybe enemies of the Vorlons, but why should that matter?"

"Who knows. Maybe she can tell us when she comes round."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In the infirmary, Lena was stabilised and out of critical condition. All that was left was for Dr. Franklin to operate on her and stop the internal bleeding. While his staff was preparing the equipment needed for Lena's operation, Steven was watching her energy levels. He noticed that there were sudden spikes in them that shouldn't be there. He looked at his patient through the glass, but she was lying still. These energy spikes were much higher than her usual levels, much more like the energy levels recorded by the doctors who cured Kosh…

"We're ready," one of the surgeons cut in.

His thought patterns were interrupted and he turned away from the screen showing Lena's energy levels. Nodding to each other, the surgery team put on the gas masks and entered the contained room Lena was in. They approached her with the equipment, not noticing any change in her physically.

"The bleeding is in the stomach region," Steven explained.

He approached her, putting on the latex gloves.

"The shot missed her heart and lungs, penetrating the body above the stomach," he began. "There was some minor damage done to the liver, but that has regenerated itself. There has been some damage to…"

Steven stopped and looked closer.

"Wait a minute. There was some damage to the stomach but…"

He trailed off again, looking astounded.

"But what?" questioned one of the doctors.

"The stomach has healed itself," Steven murmured. "And the liver has regenerated quicker than it would do in a human. There's still some muscle tissue I need to stitch up, but all her internal organs are fine. The Vorlons must have genetically modified her so that all her organs regenerate, not just the liver. Her physiology is astounding!"

"Lucky her."

"Indeed."

Steven moved closer and took one of the laser healers from the table. As he leaned over her body to get at the damaged muscle tissue, he saw a brief pulse of light under her rib cage. Intrigued, he looked closer and saw that there was a dim light slowly pulsating, wrapped around Lena's heart.

"What the hell is that?" he mumbled.

As he started the laser and worked on the muscle tissue, Lena's energy levels began to rise in an immediate response to being healed. The spikes also grew until they were no longer spikes, but long, gentle pulses. The light behind Lena's ribcage began to shine brightly through the bones, glowing with life that Steven had never seen before. In that moment, he saw something within his mind. A planet close to the edge of the galaxy. Lena was there, standing out in the open with the glowing form of a white dragon hovering above her.

Then from the Rim, a portal into Thirdspace opened. An entire fleet of Vorlon ships flew out, pulsing with life and carrying with them aggression for one race that needed to be extinguished. Behind Lena and the dragon was a Vorlon transport and out of it walked a Vorlon. Then Steven was brought back to the infirmary, looking down at the open body of Lena. The light had gone, and the internal bleeding had stopped.

"Dr. Franklin," a nurse was saying.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"The bleeding just stopped."

Steven nodded and looked back to Lena.

"Finish her up and let her recover."

----

In the Brown Sector, the two Drazi who had been assigned to kill Lena were waiting to meet up with Vrychka. They were feeling very nervous about it seeing as they had failed quite badly with the task. It seemed unlikely that the Noxx general was going to reward them kindly for their failure.

"Gentlemen," a voice came out of the dark.

The pair of Drazi looked round and saw Vrychka.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Err… not very well, general," the first Drazi replied, nervously.

"How do you mean 'not very well'? Is she dead?"

"Not exactly, no…"

"Not exactly? She's either dead or she's not!"

"Ok, so we didn't kill her."

Vrychka snarled unpleasantly. "Why?"

"We shot her, and she was lying on her back bleeding to death," the second Drazi explained. "We were just about to kill before we heard someone shout. We had been spotted by the Centauri Ambassador. We had no choice but to run."

"Cowards! You should have killed Mollari as well!"

"But why? The Centauri are not your enemy…"

"Because you might have saved your own skins."

The tone in Vrychka's voice did not fill the Drazi with confidence.

"We do not take failure well," she snarled. "You will pay for it."

"Please general," the first Drazi began. "Give us another chance!"

"No! If you want something done properly, do it yourself!"

Vrychka pulled out a plasma pistol and shot both Drazi in the head before the two of them could even see what she was doing. With a separate thud each, the two bodies feel on the floor, leaving a splatter of blood where there head struck.

"Byshon," Vrychka called. "Take them away to my transport."

The body guard Byshon came from around the corner, bringing with him Vrychka's second body guard. The both took a dead Drazi each and carried them off, the general following them slowly. In the Brown Sector, no one would care about two bodies being carried off. Killings like these were common in these parts. Luckily, Vrychka had the foresight of changing the meeting place to here, just in case she had to make the Drazi pay for their mistakes.

----

Back in the infirmary, Lena had returned to consciousness and was now breathing the Babylon 5 atmosphere after the initial Vorlon atmosphere. As she was resting, Lyta Alexander and Londo Mollari entered the room where she was recovering. Lena smiled, happy to see people other than medical staff.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lyta.

"Like I've fallen from a cliff," Lena replied.

"Pretty bad then."

She nodded and turned to Londo.

"Thank you," she said. "You saved my life."

"You're welcome," Londo replied.

"I was lucky that attack happened in the Green Sector. If I'd been living in down below as I was planning to originally when that happened, I would have been left to die. Or become a meal for some wandering Pak'ma'ra."

"Yes, and we couldn't have that."

Lena smiled painfully. "I don't think I would be very satisfying."

"Well, at least your sense of humour hasn't been lost."

"How do you know if I had a sense of humour?"

"Just a guess. I like to assume most people have them."

"You are right; I do have a sense of humour. But not everyone appreciates it."

At that moment, Steven walked in with a data pad containing the information on how Lena was doing. At the sight of him, Lena suddenly became wary. How much work had he needed to do with her after her attack? If he had to scan or operate, then he might have seen her secret.

"You're recovering exceptionally fast," Steven noted.

"Good," Lena replied. "I have been modified by the Vorlons, of course."

"Yes. To stabilise you, we needed to put you in a Vorlon atmosphere."

She nodded. "That would be expected, yes."

"Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Of course."

Steven turned to Londo and Lyta.

"You can just wait outside if you wish."

They both nodded, leaving the room which Lena was recovering in. Steven crossed the room and sat down at Lena's bed side, setting down the data pad on the table. He observed Lena intently, not gaining any expressions from her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You had internal bleeding from your injuries," Steven began. "You had some minor damage to the liver, but that repaired itself very quickly. You also had damage to the stomach, and the cells there also regenerated."

"Vorlon modifications."

"But something else happened while I operated on you."

Lena paused. "And?"

"Before I went in, I checked your energy levels. They kept showing spikes that were much stronger than your basic level. At first I wasn't sure why, but after the operation, I ran some checks on similar energy levels. They were the same as the levels monitored when Kosh was healed here after he was poisoned."

Lena remained silent.

"But that wasn't all. First of all, I noticed that you had a bright, pulsating light that was wrapped around your heart and trailing into your lungs. The light grew brighter as I worked on healing your damaged muscle tissue. It glowed so brightly that the beams shone through your ribs. After that I saw something; a planet near the edge of the galaxy. And then I saw you with a white dragon and a Vorlon ship. When I came back, your internal bleeding had stopped and you were ready to bee stitched up. Now, can you explain to me what it was I saw?"

"You saw my secret."

"What secret, eh?"

"If you don't know, I cannot tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"That's a Vorlon you've got inside you, isn't it?"

She paused. "Yes."

"Part of one?"

"No, a whole Vorlon."

"And is this white dragon I saw in the vision your Vorlon?"

"Ask no more questions about my Vorlon."

"Why are you keeping it such a secret?"

"Because it is not time for you to know."

Lena shifted to get more comfortable, closed her eyes and went to sleep. Steven was surprised at how quickly she went to sleep, just as much as he was by how quickly she had recovered. A normal human would still be breathing with an aide; she was almost ready to be discharged. Sighing, Steven left the room, seeing outside that only Lyta remained as Londo needed to be elsewhere.

"She's resting again," Steven stated. "She'll be ready to leave by at least tomorrow at the rate she is recovering."

"She is a very unique individual," Lyta replied.

"You can say that again."

"So, you operated on her then?"

"Yeah. I take it you know what I saw?"

Lyta nodded. "The Vorlon."

"Should I mention this to Sheridan?"

"No. She is protecting that Vorlon too much for you to bring it out."

"Then what should I do about it?"

"Ignore it. Pretend it isn't there."

"That's difficult after what I saw, Lyta. When you operate on someone, they don't just start glowing from inside their ribcage! People don't have orbs of light in their hearts, pumping light through their veins!"

"I know. But Lena cares for that Vorlon; do not endanger it."

Steven sighed. "Alright, I'll keep quiet."

"Good, it is for the best at the moment."

"Why do you think the Vorlon remained behind with her?"

"With Vorlons, you never know. Maybe it has a plan later. Maybe it tried to avoid going beyond the Rim. Or maybe it just wanted to stay with the woman it loved, rather than be with its own kind. Whatever it is, I'm sure it is a purpose that means a lot to both the Vorlon and to Lena."

"I've seen some pretty strange things; this is one of them."

"You get used to Vorlons when you've seen them a lot."

"You used to carry Kosh around, didn't you?"

"Yes, both of them."

"Did they both… err… seem different?"

"Incredibly different, and I know which one I preferred."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova and Michael Garibaldi were waiting for the arrival of Lena in the Captain's office. Now Dr. Franklin had seen it fit to discharge her, Michael wanted to know who was involved in the murder attempt. John, in addition to Michael's request, asked for Lyta Alexander to be present in case Lena had to be scanned.

"Are you sure it's necessary to bring Lyta into this?" asked Susan.

"Yes," John replied. "In case Lena tries to hide something."

"Come on! She was almost killed! Who'd hide that?"

"Don't get me wrong Susan; I'm perfectly sure Lena will be happy to tell us who it was that tried to murder her. I'm just not convinced that she's going to tell me the real reason why."

At that moment, Lyta and Lena arrived in the Captain's office. Ever since her first arrival on Babylon 5, Lena always wore a cloak to hide her appearance. Now she had taken to not wearing it and always appeared wearing black. The whiteness of her pale face always stood out from her black hair and black clothes. She obviously carried the secret and sinister look of the Vorlons into her own appearance as well. Just to show where her loyalties lay.

"Lena," John nodded.

"Captain," she replied, shortly.

It was clear from that exchange that they did not entirely trust one another.

"I think I should take care of this," Michael cut in. "As head of security."

"Go ahead," John agreed.

Nodding his head affirmatively, Michael turned to Lena.

"You've recovered well," he observed. "That's good to…"

"It was a pair of Drazi," Lena cut across him.

"Right… what? The Drazi?"

"Yes."

"Why would they do that?"

"There is only one reason why the Drazi would want to attack me. I am unknown to them, and I am certainly not an enemy to them, even if they do dislike the Vorlons after the Shadow war. I only have one enemy, and they are the Noxx. I believe the Noxx hired the Drazi to kill me so they could put the blame on someone else if they succeeded."

"Why are the Noxx after you?"

"Because my mind has Vorlon signatures."

"What are the Vorlons to do with this?"

"The Noxx are a species which developed around the same time as your species did. The galaxy has always had a balance of power in it that cannot be changed. Because of the presence of the First Ones, the Noxx were not able to evolve, so remained dormant on their home world. Once the First Ones left, the Noxx started to wake because the shift in the balance of power enabled them to evolve. Because I am the only remaining life form tied to the First Ones, they consider me a threat."

"But you're not a Vorlon, you are still human."

"I have a Vorlon psyche. The Noxx are probably paranoid that I can contact the Vorlons from beyond the Rim and order them in to destroy them or something. That's quite amusing really. Naïve young ones."

Lena smiled, John looking less than convinced.

"Is this true Lyta?" he asked.

Lyta looked at Lena, who turned and looked back. There was a silence as they wall watch the exchange between them. Lena had an unreadable look on her face as Lyta appeared to scan her. Eventually, Lyta nodded slowly and turned back to John.

"Yes," she said. "It's true."

John paused. "Right."

"Am I free to go now?" asked Lena.

"Yes of course."

But before she could turn round to leave, there was a knock at the door to the Captain's office. Standing there was the Noxx Ambassador Myka, who had only just arrived in her transport today.

"Ah Ambassador!" John greeted her warmly. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Myka bowed her head.

"I assume you are here to sign our agreement?"

"Whenever you are ready, Captain."

Myka turned to look at Lena, who gave her a look of pure venom that would have been enough to kill anyone. The commanding officers could feel the aggression shared between the two and things were beginning to feel awkward. But before anything could happen, Lena quickly left the room, the last thing to be seen of her being the torn ends of her leather coat whipping round the corner.

"Pity," Myka noted.

"Sorry Ambassador?" queried John.

"She is a threat to our peace keeping will."

"Don't worry; we'll keep her out of your way."

"Most appreciated Captain."

"If you would follow Commander Ivanova to the council chambers, we can sign our agreement."

"Can you not be present?"

"Not right now, I'm afraid."

"Then I'll see you in the next meeting."

Myka bowed her head to John and left the room behind Susan.

"Michael, could you leave us please," John instructed.

"Yeah sure," Michael replied.

He left the room, John turning to Lyta. She didn't have to read his mind to know what this was going to be about. He must have been aware that she didn't scan Lena when she was asked to.

"Why did you lie for Lena?" he asked.

"She was partly telling the truth Captain," Lyta replied.

"Partly. So, do you know the rest of it?"

"No. And I do not wish to."

"What is she hiding from me?"

"Listen. It's important that she keeps everything a secret. What she is protecting is too important to put into danger, and you will understand it all eventually. Some things like that are needed to be kept silent and it's difficult to do it. It was hard when I had to do the same thing on Mars when I was being interrogated by the Psi Corps. The things about Kosh and the Vorlons I was keeping safe were very important to me. What Lena is keeping safe is just as important to her."

"I just don't like secrecy. It makes me suspicious."

"Lena is not a threat, John. Please believe that."

"Hmm, now I can see you're telling the truth."

Lyta smiled. "Thank you."

----

Lena was resting in her quarters after the day, glad to be out of the infirmary and glad to be away from the commanding officers. She hated the questions. It was more like being interrogated. But she would push herself on and not yield to the pressure. The things she was hiding were too important to explain to anyone.

"You make your move tomorrow," Drakosh told her.

"Tomorrow?" Lena replied. "So soon?"

"I've sent my ship to you. It will arrive during the night."

"Why now?"

"Because I had no choice."

"I'm sure I can hang on until the Noxx make their move."

"They already have. By attacking you."

"The Drazi were no trouble."

"I cannot let you die. You are too important; for the mission and to me."

Lena smiled. "Whatever you wish is best, Drakosh."

"Tomorrow, you will go to Sheridan and tell him to go with you onto my ship. It is vital also that you bring Lyta Alexander with you; the other Vorlons will be more trusting towards the Captain with her there."

"Even after the death of Ulkesh?"

"Ulkesh made a mistake. We remember Kosh more."

"So, is the plan still to go to Sigma 957?"

"Yes. There it will begin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

During that night while Lena slept, Susan Ivanova was working the night shift for Babylon control on the observation deck. Since the quarantine rule had been put in place, traffic was slow and few, so Susan was hoping for a quiet night's work. The only other person working with her on the command was Corwin, who was minding his own business as usual at his post. All seemed to be going quiet and to plan until Corwin picked up some energy levels coming through.

"Energy serge!" he proclaimed. "The Jumpgate is opening."

"What ship is it?" Susan asked.

"You're not going to believe this. It's a Vorlon transport."

"What?"

The blue portal formed within the Jumpgate and, as predicted, a Vorlon transport came out of hyperspace. It looked exactly like Kosh's old ship; coloured a mysterious organic green with blue on the underside of the wings.

"Is there anyone aboard?" asked Susan.

"Negative," Corwin replied. "The only life form is the ship."

"Then how did it get all the way out here?"

Susan glanced back to Corwin, who shrugged.

"I'll inform the Captain," she said.

"Shall I let it dock?" Corwin asked.

"I'll see what John has to say first."

Susan left her post at the front of the deck and walked over to the Captain's station. She brought up the communication screen and sent a transmission to John Sheridan's quarters. Eventually, after some time, a bleary eyed John Sheridan appeared on the screen.

"Susan," he noted. "Do you have any idea what time this is?"

"I'm sorry John," she explained. "But this is important."

"What is it?"

"A Vorlon ship has just jumped out of hyperspace."

"What? Where has it come from?"

"I don't know, there's no one onboard."

"Then what's it doing here?"

"I have no idea. Should we let it dock?"

John sighed. "I guess we have no choice."

"Alright, I'll give the order."

"It's too early now, I'll see to it in the morning."

"Of course. Good night, sir."

"Good night."

John shut off the transmission from Susan and sighed, walking across his room and getting back into bed. For a while, he lay staring at the ceiling. A Vorlon ship. What was that doing here seeing as they had all gone beyond the Rim? He didn't know, but he certainly knew who did.

----

Lena was in her chamber on the Vorlon home world. It was late at night and she was lying in bed ready to sleep. She was staring up at the stars through green mist out of the dome, listening to the ever present song of the Vorlon ships. There was some movement in a dark area of the room opposite to where she was lying. She sat up and looked at it, watching as the encounter suited form of Drakosh walked towards her. She smiled at his usual warm greeting.

"You've been away for a while," she told him.

"I have always been here," Drakosh replied.

"I thought you'd say that."

"You are learning fast."

"I have enjoyed learning the Vorlon ways."

"I have come to inform you of a change in your position."

"Oh? What is that?"

"You are now being assigned to me. You are to be my eyes and ears."

"Then I will look forwards to working with you."

"As you are permanently here, I will need to assess something else."

"More tests?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"You are not to know yet. The assessment I do alone without your knowledge to see if you are appropriate for the task I am to set you. I do not believe you will fail, but I wish to make sure. For your sake as well as mine."

Lena smiled. "You seem to take me seriously."

"We all do. We have accepted to take you in as one of our own."

"So, the evolution of my psyche is complete?"

"Yes. And I wish to test that evolution through compatibility."

"Is that how Vorlons chat people up then, eh?"

Drakosh tilted his head. "Chat up? I am not familiar with that term."

"No, I guess you wouldn't be."

"But I understand the concept."

"Are you fond of me, Drakosh?"

"In what way would you mean?"

"I'm sure you understand."

There was a pause. "Yes."

"Then I openly accept any test you ask me to complete."

"Good."

Drakosh turned round to leave, leaving Lena to lie back down.

"It is time."

That was not in context with the dream.

Lena opened her eyes as she woke up, back in her quarters in Babylon 5's green sector. She sat up quickly, her heart sinking once again at the sound of silence. It had only been a dream. A recollection of some of her past years on the Vorlon home world. She got out of bed and changed quickly, knowing exactly where it was Drakosh needed her to be. But as she left her quarters, she heard the sound anyway. It was singing; the singing of a Vorlon transport she had spent so much time aboard.

Feeling pleased that she was soon about to go back aboard Drakosh's transport, Lena hurried down to the lift at the end of the corridor. She could hear the ship calling her name as the lift move down through the station to where she needed to go. She also felt the energy of Drakosh warming inside at the sound of his ship which had been sleeping for a while. These feelings propelled her forwards off the lift and down towards the docking bay where the Vorlon transport was waiting for her. But when she arrived, she was not the only one there.

John Sheridan and Susan Ivanova were also there, keeping a distance from the ship. By the looks of it, they had been entranced by the changing colours on the hull of the transport. But they were soon drawn back to attention by the sound of Lena entering the hanger.

"I thought you'd turn up," John told Lena.

She nodded. "Indeed, someone must have noticed the ship arrive."

"Who does this ship belong to? Is it yours?"

"No. It is the ship belonging to my instructor, Drakosh."

"Where has it come from?"

"Vorlon space. The ship had been sleeping there."

"Why has it come to Babylon 5?"

"Because it is time."

John paused. "Time for what?"

"My time. The time you know things about me."

"I'm glad you have decided to tell me."

"I will not tell you here. Drakosh's ship came to me from the Vorlon home world to do a job for its master. My mission here is to take you and Lyta Alexander to Sigma 957 where I will explain everything about my instructor's mission."

"When do we go to Sigma 957?"

"Now."

John looked over to Susan, who nodded.

"I'll send Lyta down here," she stated.

Susan left the hanger, leaving Lena and John alone with the mysterious ship. Lena approached it, a smile on her face as she concentrated fully on its song. This was a sound she had been waiting to hear for a long time. For it signalled the moment when the silence would stop. After this day, she and Drakosh would no longer be alone, but with their family again. Soon, the voices and the music would be heard again.

----

Onboard the Noxx Command Carrier, General Vrychka had been woken up by a communication coming from Babylon 5. Annoyed at being disturbed, seeing as she had been trying to sleep properly all night, she crossed the room swiftly and hit the computer screen, not too pleased to see the face of Ambassador Myka.

"What do you want?" Vrychka snapped.

"I have bad news General," Myka replied.

"Bad enough to wake me from my sleep?"

"Yes. A Vorlon ship turned up last night."

Vrychka's face fell. "What class?"

"A transport."

"Then the enemy is moving."

"So it would seem. Do you want me to declare war yet?"

"Not yet. We'll wait to see what happens. With tactics, we might have a chance of outwitting the Vorlons. If we get some good allies who can help us fight them when the time comes, we may have a hope of fighting them back to the Rim."

"I'll work on General."

The transmission ended and Vrychka began to get changed into her uniform. There was no point in attempting to get more rest now, especially when the Vorlon ship could leave at any time. Once ready, Vrychka left her quarters and made it onto the command deck, immediately being greeted by Byshon.

"A Vorlon transport…" he began.

"I know, Myka told me a moment ago," Vrychka replied.

"Has she told you that it's preparing to leave Babylon 5?"

"No, she failed to mention that."

"She wouldn't be aware. Out scans have just detected it leaving. Look."

Vrychka walked over to forward porthole on the deck, watching the small shape of the Vorlon transport heading towards the Jumpgate. The yellow vortex appeared within the gate, and the ship closed its wings, jumping into Thirdspace. Vrychka sighed as the vortex disappeared, turning back to Byshon.

"Notify Lord Syfonn," she ordered.

"Yes sir," Byshon replied.

"And tell him we need to change our tactics. The Vorlon threat has come sooner than we believed it would, so we can't go head to head with them alone. We need to think about getting allies and turning them against the Vorlons. Because we asked them for help trying to get rid of Draganek, we should make our first alliance with the Drazi."

"I'm afraid they won't be possible now."

"Why not?"

"Lord Syfonn had been informed that the two Drazi he hired to take care of our problem had failed. He knew you had killed them for that, and he panicked because he thought the Drazi would retaliate. He launched an overnight offensive against a Drazi military base. There were no survivors."

"What in Mychka's name did he do that for?"

"He thought it was the best option."

Vrychka let out a cry of anger, kicking one of the control panels.

"That is what happens when you make a male Lord!" she snarled.

"Then… what do we… err… do now?"

"We go back home. I need to correct a mistake."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The planet Sigma 957 was a barren world. There was nothing there but rock and the atmosphere was thin and cold. The Vorlon transport stood out miles against the rocky scenery, looking very alien in its surroundings. Outside, John Sheridan needed to wear an oxygen mask. However, because the atmosphere was carbon dioxide based, Lyta and Lena were able to breathe it due to the modification made on them by the Vorlons. It made John feel very out of place.

"Why bring us to this place?" asked John.

"It is close to the Rim," Lena replied.

"Are you going to tell me about this mission then?"

"I will not, but don't worry, you will hear it soon. I will tell you about the Noxx and the threat they pose to you. The Noxx are lying when they tell you that all they want is peace. That is the last thing they are interested in. Another thing you don't know is that they have telepaths, one of them being General Vrychka. Ambassador Myka is also a telepath. The Noxx telepaths are not high in number and they are all female, so the males are not too dangerous."

"If they don't want peace, then what do they want?"

"Total control of the universe."

"And they believe they can pull that off?"

"Yes. It is part of the prophecy laid down by Lord Mychka when their race was first born. At first, they were not a strong race, a bit like humans, not capable of travelling beyond their world. The Vorlons discovered them first and saw that they had the potential to be dangerous. Because this would affect the balance of power in the galaxy, the Noxx went into hibernation deep below the icy surface of their world. The Vorlons watched it closely and the elders instantly saw a problem with this.

"You see, at that time, the elder Vorlons knew that the Shadows would one day return. And when this happened, the great battle that followed would result in disaster for their people and their departure beyond the Rim. Once the First Ones left the young races alone, the balance of power in the galaxy would become open. That is when the Noxx came out of hibernation and started building their fleet and massing their armies. Now the First Ones have gone, they feel it is there right to be overlords of the galaxy."

"Ambitious."

"Dangerous."

"So what is your mission about?"

"Wait."

Lena turned her head skyward, watching the stars above. She was looking straight beyond the Rim, searching and hoping. John suddenly realised that what Lena had said about the Noxx now and before made sense. She had warned him about them and he didn't listen because no one else knew about them. But he was wrong. He had been warned before.

"Beware the hand of friendship!" he proclaimed.

Lyta stared at him. "What?"

"That's what it meant!"

Lena smiled and nodded, turning to face the Captain.

"Exactly," she replied.

"Kosh knew!"

"He left the message to warn you, but Drakosh knew you wouldn't listen."

"If only the message had made more sense."

"That is why Drakosh sent me to Babylon 5. To watch."

Lena looked up to the stars.

"The time has come!" she called. "Return to me!"

At that moment, there was a flash of bright, white light from within Lena. A pair of glowing, spiky wings spread out from behind her. John was stunned, thinking that she was going to take flight, but then he saw they didn't belong to her. A white dragon separated itself from her, and with one sweep of its huge wings, it was hovering above her. The Dragon had glowing green eyes in its skull like head and they turned in the direction of the stars.

"I am Drakosh," his voice was deep and striking. "Our time is now!"

With a bright flash of light, the Vorlon shot inside his transport and disappeared, leaving the place quiet. In the sky, there were several blue flashes as portals into Thirdspace appeared. Out of the portals came dozens of Vorlon ships, mostly transports and fighters flanking Dreadnaughts. The last ships to come through were two Vorlon Planet Killers, all of them surrounded by the Dreadnaughts. The portals closed, and Sigma 957 was left encircled by the entire Vorlon fleet.

Back on the planet's surface, Lena had come round from her trance. She turned round to face John and Lyta, looking very tired. Her body had become used to carrying a complete Vorlon with her, and it was a shock to her system to have it taken away. Lyta was worried that she might pass out, but Lena was a lot stronger than she looked. With all the modifications that had been done on her, she no longer had the strength of an ordinary human being.

Suddenly, a doorway appeared in the hull of the Vorlon transport. Lena was already facing the ship, so Lyta and John decided they should do the same. From the doorway emerged a Vorlon in an encounter suit. It was a spitting image of Kosh, but it was only an encounter suit; only a mere shadow of the life form it harboured inside. As the Vorlon approached them, Lena bowed her head to it politely.

"Now it is your time," she said.

"It is," Drakosh replied.

"There's no silence any more. I can hear them all!"

"Yes. The time of loneliness has passed."

The Vorlon turned to John.

"I had been correct," he stated. "You did not listen to Kosh's warning."

"I'm sorry," John replied. "I didn't understand what it meant."

"But that is no longer important. We are here now."

"Who are you?"

"Drakosh."

"Why did our second Vorlon Ambassador call himself Kosh?"

"To hide his death. Understand, we have always been one and it was hard for us to accept the passing of another. Kosh was one like me; one of the first Vorlons. Ulkesh grieved for Kosh in his own way, and that was all he was doing."

"Why did this… err… Ulkesh, say all were Kosh?"

"We are all Vorlon."

John looked blank. "Right."

"You would not understand."

"And Lena? Is she a Vorlon too?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me. What is your mission?"

"To save you one last time."

At that moment, three other Vorlon transports came down to the surface and landed next to each other. All of them were coloured green with blue wings, which closed in upon landing. They stood there quietly for a while before a Vorlon emerged slowly from each. The other three Vorlons stood behind Drakosh, strangely one of them standing apart from the other two. It was almost as if it was leaving a space for another.

"They are elder Vorlons," Lena explained. "The last of the first Vorlons."

"So, our second Ambassador wasn't an elder Vorlon?" queried John.

"No. Ambassador Kosh was."

"So, is that Kosh's space in your ranks?

"That was once Drakosh's place. Kosh once stood at the head of the group, but at his passing, Drakosh took his place at the front. As a sign of respect, the elder Vorlons left that space so that Kosh could still be remembered."

So, that explained the gap in the Vorlon ranks quite clearly.

"They are Vrikosh, Charkosh and Lykosh."

"Why do they all have Kosh in their names?"

"Why do you all have names?" asked Drakosh.

John could see there was no point continuing that conversation.

"The enemy is moving," Drakosh began. "By now, they have already made their first attack. It was made through fear of the presence of Lena, my carrier. Now it is time for us to finish what we began."

"So, you will attack the Noxx?" asked John.

"Yes. We want you to keep out of it."

"But if the Noxx have already attacked someone, then they have already made an enemy. We can't just sit around and wait for your word that they have been defeated. Where is the logic in that?"

"What is logic compared to reason?"

"I knew I couldn't get a straight answer out of you!"

"You say that only because you don't understand."

"And what when the Noxx are gone? You leave for the Rim and never return?"

"Yes."

John thought about it for a moment. "Then that's it?"

Drakosh did not reply.

"You come back for one battle and then go again?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"Good."

"May I ask a question?" queried Lyta.

"You may, friend of Kosh," the Vorlon named Vrikosh said.

"What am I doing here?"

"To provide us with trust."

"To provide us with a base of understanding," Charkosh added.

"To provide us with security," Lykosh said.

"To provide us with a friend," Drakosh finished. "You knew Kosh well and Kosh trusted you with his life, his being and his heart. To love a Vorlon is to forever gain the trust of the Vorlon. We forget no one."

Lyta smiled. "Thank you."

"If Ulkesh were here, I'm sure he'd be sorry."

"And if Kosh were here?"

"No one but the First Ones would remain."

Lyta nodded and remained silent. She had always understood the extent of Kosh's sacrifice, but she had always resented it. Sometimes she blamed Kosh for leaving her alone, but it was not his fault. He had a destiny he needed to fulfil and in the end, Kosh knew that he would die. Lyta could not let her desires get in the way of what needed to be done, and she knew that.

"Kosh would too be sorry," Lykosh stated. "He never wished for you to be alone."

"I know," Lyta replied.

"There is sadly little time to remember the past," Drakosh replied. "To show the galaxy on the path away from darkness, we must do one more thing. It is our time now. Our last time here. Then we will return to the Rim and leave them in peace. We shall all be as one."

"Then it begins?" questioned Charkosh.

"Yes. It begins."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

John Sheridan and Lyta Alexander once again took off in Drakosh's shuttle, this time with the Vorlon at the command. Lena had disappeared somewhere else inside the ship as the four Vorlon transports joined the rest of the Vorlon fleet in orbit with Sigma 957. The entire fleet broke orbit and jumped into Thirdspace, leaving no trace that they had ever been there. Neither John nor Lyta knew where the Vorlons were going, and now Lena had vanished into the depths of the organic ship, they were none the wiser.

"Did you know the Vorlons were planning this?" Josh asked Lyta.

"Not at all," she replied.

"So, Kosh never said anything about it?"

"Kosh shared a lot with me, but not everything."

"Well, I suppose he had his reasons."

"He was in on Drakosh's plan, so I guess telling me about it would have ruined the mission Lena was on. Kosh only kept things from me if it was absolutely necessary. This falls into that category."

A doorway soon formed at the edge of the dark room John and Lyta occupied. Beyond the doorway was simply an organic blue pattern, giving away no secrets as to what lay beyond it. Lena walked in and the doorway closed, leaving the room completely black again. She came into the light that was in the centre of the room, the glow casting a blue shine off her black hair.

"We are going to intercept soon," she explained.

"Intercept what?" asked John.

"The Noxx fleet that is still in orbit around a Drazi military base."

"So, the Vorlons are going to attack and destroy the Noxx?"

"Correct. Sadly, because the Noxx are aware of my relationship with the Vorlons, they will now see Babylon 5 as an enemy. They know I have spoken with you and they will assume you take the side of the Vorlons, so will wage war against you."

"Wait a minute! There is a Noxx battleship on my doorstep!"

Lena smirked. "Not any more."

"Why? What have the Vorlons done?"

"We have done nothing. It was not General Vrychka's idea to attack the Drazi military base; it was Lord Syfonn's. You see, the Noxx are not fond of having males in charge. Vrychka, and many others, view it as a mistake by the population to elect a male as Lord. Vrychka has returned home to fix that mistake."

"What about Ambassador Myka?"

"What about her?"

"She's still on Babylon 5."

"Yes."

John looked confused, this confusion only gaining an evil smirk from Lena.

"The presence of Ambassador Myka does not present a problem. Drakosh and I already have plans for her when we get to Babylon 5. Once we have initiated that plan, the problem of the Noxx ambassador will be gone."

"And how do you plan to correct that problem?"

"That is a secret Drakosh and I share between us."

Lena bowed her head but then smirked.

"However I'm sure you could take a guess."

She then turned round and walked out of the light, the blue doorway opening up in front of her. She disappeared down the organic blue corridor, John watching as the doorway slowly closed up behind her, leaving no sign that it was there. Intrigued, he got to his feet and walked towards the wall in the same direction that Lena had left.

"That wont work," Lyta noted, a smile on her face.

"You've been in a Vorlon ship before, haven't you?" John queried.

"Yes."

"How do these doors work?"

"Only if the ship wants you to pass through."

John touched the wall and nothing happened. Strangely, the wall felt warm and he could feel a deep pulsing within it, almost like the pumping of a heart. But no matter how long he stood there, the doorway never appeared. And for one brief moment, he could have sword he heard the ship laughing at him.

"I don't like it in here," he stated before turning back.

"It takes a bit of getting used to," Lyta replied.

"This ship knows we're here, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes. It sometimes speaks to you."

"I haven't heard anything."

"I have. If I listen hard enough, I can almost hear it singing to its pilot. It doesn't sound the same as Kosh's ship. His used to sing to me and talk to me in my dreams, even if I was just on Babylon 5. I feel this ship knows me because I've been touched by a Vorlon, but it only sings to Drakosh and Lena."

"I wonder how long it will take us to create this technology."

"Kosh told me once that only those who can use organic technology wisely would deserve to befriend it."

"Befriend it?"

"Oh yes. Kosh never referred to his ship as if it were a machine."

John pondered over that fact as the Vorlon fleet glided quietly through Thirdspace. The two Planet Killers looked like great leviathans, almost like parents of the hundreds of smaller ships which flew in their shadow. Suddenly, a jump point out of Thirdspace appeared and the Vorlon fleet flew out of the newly formed portal.

On the other side, the Noxx warships were caught by surprise as the fleet of organic ships appeared right on top of them. The Dreadnaughts and fighters flew out from under the cover of the Planet Killers, followed by the heavy armed Vorlon transports. Among the group of transports flew Drakosh's ship with the three other ships behind in formation. Of course, there was a gap in the formation where Kosh's transport would once have flown had he been alive.

The enemy were not large in number. The main Battle Carrier was flanked by three Destroyers and a small group of fighters. They were no match for the masses of Vorlon Dreadnaughts, fighters and transports. The Noxx hardly had time to ponder their moves as the Vorlon fleet began its offensive. Several of their fighters had gone down in seconds at the might of the Dreadnaughts. The Planet Killers remained in the background, watching the battle from a safe distance. They were not needed at this moment; they would be needed later.

The Noxx Battle Carrier turned her guns on some Vorlon fighters, but a nearby Dreadnaught had already spotted them. Swinging round, the huge organic warship charged up a powerful ray of green energy and fired it at the Battle Carrier. The beam carved straight through the front of the ship and shot out the other end, tearing the ship apart. Fragments shot out everywhere, some even colliding with stray fighters and destroying them in the process.

After that, the Noxx vessels realised that they were outnumbered and outgunned. The remaining ships turned round and headed straight for the Jumpgate. The Vorlons let them flee, deciding that this was a good message to send to their enemy. The portal formed in the Jumpgate and the Noxx ships disappeared into Hyperspace, leaving the Vorlon fleet sitting in orbit with the Drazi base.

Back onboard Drakosh's transport, John and Lyta had heard the explosions of the short attack. For them, it hadn't been long since the little battle started, but before long, the sounds stopped and everything came to a stand still. The doorway at the far end of the room opened again and Lena stepped out, coming towards them and into the light.

"We fought off the Noxx," she explained.

"What state are the Drazi in?" asked John.

"Not great, but they've survived at least."

"Have you made contact?"

"No, the remaining fighters took cover once we arrived."

"Well, I guess they are afraid of the Vorlons."

"Sadly, yes. But that does not concern us."

"Where are you heading now?"

"To Babylon 5."

"Why do you need to go there? Surely if you need to destroy the Noxx, you may as well just go straight over there and destroy them, along with the planet while you're at it. Why bring Babylon 5 into it? I know you want to get rid of Ambassador Myka, but surely once she knows her home world is under attack, she'll leave Babylon 5."

"You said yourself the other nations may want to get involved."

"Yes, but you said…"

"The Vorlons have agreed."

John remained silent, listening to what Lena was going to say next.

"We are aware that the galaxy does not hold us in a good light after the war with the Shadows," she explained. "Now the galaxy is at odds with the Noxx, we believe that by leading them into conflict against the common enemy, we will be remembered in a better way. The last thing we want is to be thought of as 'bad guys', if you will. We are going to lead a final assault that will make the Vorlons remembered as a master race of good, not evil like the Shadows."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"No, you can't. Our mind is made up now."

Lena bowed her head and turned away into the darkness of the room. She disappeared elsewhere into the transport through the organic green doorway, which closed behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A portal formed within the Jumpgate near the Noxx home world and out of it flew the remaining ships from the attack against the Vorlons. They headed for the Flagship and asked for permission to dock. Although the Noxx were confused at the return of their ships, they allowed them to dock anyway.

"Why are they back?" Lord Syfonn queried.

"They haven't said Lord," the lieutenant replied.

"Perhaps they weren't needed."

"Apparently the ships were in really bad condition when they docked. Maybe they were caught by surprise by a few Drazi warships and couldn't get out of the firing line. So the Captain of the Command Carrier sent them home."

"Command Carriers can fix damaged fighters, lieutenant."

"Yeah, as I thought."

Lord Syfonn remained sitting in his seat, turning to face to door onto the command, waiting for the pilots of the fighters to arrive. Before long, one of the pilots from the surviving ships arrived on deck, looking nervous and in bad shape. The look on Syfonn's face became increasingly suspicious.

"Well?" he demanded. "Why are you here?"

"It's not our fault Lord," the pilot stated hurriedly.

"Then what is the problem? Can the Command Carrier not accommodate you?"

"Lord, the Command Carrier sent to attack the Drazi base is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? How?"

"It… it's the Vorlons Lord."

"Vorlons! What are they doing here?"

"They just jumped out of hyperspace and began attacking us."

"I see. What is the level of their fleet?"

"Deadly Lord. They have two massive leviathans of ships which just sat in the background doing nothing. I imagine they are Command Carriers or something because all the warships came out of them. Their warships are also massive, carrying hundreds of fighters between them. Then there are these other ships which look like fighters, but they are much more powerful."

"Are they living ships as rumoured?"

"They certainly look it, Lord."

"Do we have the strength to beat them?"

"I hope so, because if not, I fear they will utterly destroy them."

"Sorry to interrupt Lord," the lieutenant cut in. "The Jumpgate is opening."

"It's not the Vorlons is it?" Syfonn asked, nervously.

"No, it's one of our Command Carriers."

"It is? Then it must be General Vrychka. I sent no one else out."

"It is General Vrychka Lord."

"She's supposed to be at Babylon 5 even after the arrival of Ambassador Myka."

"She's hailing us, Lord."

Syfonn looked confused. "Let's see it."

The forward portal of the Flagship came online and it showed the face of General Vrychka. She didn't look particularly happy.

"Is this true?" she demanded.

"What?" Syfonn asked. "You know about the Vorlons?"

"Vorlons? No! I mean is it true you attacked a Drazi base?"

"Yes. They allowed Lena Draganek to live."

"So you went and attacked them? I thought you wanted to remain silent for a while before we built up all our forces? You told me the plan was to make alliances before we were ready, not enemies!"

"I changed my mind."

"Without informing me?"

"I wasn't aware that was necessary."

"I am your first General!"

"Well, I'll remember next time then."

Vrychka looked furious. "Anyway, what about the Vorlons then?"

"They have returned! They attacked our force at the Drazi base."

"What? We are not ready for the Vorlons yet!"

"I know, but they're here and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Lena must have heard about your move on the Drazi military base."

"How could she know? She was on Babylon 5! I initiated the move from here."

"She carried a Vorlon inside her Syfonn! She knows everything!"

Lord Syfonn looked dumbstruck. "Yes, I forgot about that…"

"You forgot about your enemy? How can you do that?"

Syfonn began to look flustered. "Look, I…"

"You are a waste of space, Syfonn."

"Wait a moment! I am Lord of the Noxx!"

"And that is a mistake I have come to correct."

"What? How…"

"Lord," the lieutenant interrupted.

"What is it lieutenant?" Syfonn growled.

"General Vrychka is locking us on target."

"What?"

He turned back to his transmission from Vrychka. "Is this true?"

"Of course it is," Vrychka snarled. "A male Lord. Now we view the consequences."

"Listen to me! Everyone makes mistakes General, it is not against our lives."

"You are the Lord of the Noxx, Syfonn. You cannot make mistakes!"

The gun ports of Vrychka's ship opened up and the shock cannons were released from their holds. They locked onto the Flagship and fired a mixture of bolts and beams of blue energy at the Lord's Command Carrier. With a massive explosion, the engines were taken out and the power was cut, not allowing them any chance of returning fire. With a final few bolts from Vrychka's shock cannons, the Flagship floated out of orbit with the Noxx home world and fell apart. The decks imploded around the central core of the ship, which began to glow white hot before exploding, showing debris out into space.

From the command deck of Vrychka's Command Carrier, the General watched the destruction of the Flagship and with it the death of Lord Syfonn. Within the area, other fighters and Command Carriers came to watch what happened. All that was left of their leader and his ship was a few fragments of red hot and irradiated metal. Smiling triumphantly, Vrychka logged up a communications network with the other warships and the civil links on the Noxx home world.

"This is General Vrychka," she proclaimed.

All the Noxx everywhere were now listened intently to her voice.

"We have a new situation that must be drawn to attention," she continued. "Lord Syfonn launched a deadly mission against a Drazi military base, which went again the plan he laid down for our people. Lord Mychka stated that we were to remain silent until we had alliances to help us take on the Vorlons. Now, thanks to Syfonn's mistakes, we are alone. The Vorlons met our attack with heavy aggression and only let a few of our ships return, no doubt as a warning. Because of his mistake, Lord Syfonn was punished and has been removed."

Many of the Noxx cheered at this point.

"A new dawn is now coming to our people!" Vrychka proclaimed. "We are not ready for the Vorlons. They have organic ships making up their entire armada. Their technology is light years ahead of ours. Even their ships are bigger than ours. We have no allies and all the worlds close to the Drazi will be at odds with us. Yes, we can come up against and beat the Narn, the Pak'ma'ra, the Gaim Intelligence and maybe even the Earth Alliance. But we could not beat the Minbari or the Centauri. And if we can't beat them, then we have no hope against the Vorlons."

There was a rumble of discontent among the population.

"Bit victory doesn't always matter," Vrychka continued. "Former Lord Syfonn drilled it into us that only victory matters. He cared nothing for the traditions or honour of our people. Traditionally, makes have no place in the running of Noxx society. They can only ever be soldiers when they do not have young to care for. Lord Mychka laid the law down that only females maybe Lord. As the one to have taken Syfonn down, I now proclaim myself Lord Vrychka of the Noxx!"

There were massive cheers for her, proving her popularity.

"I will honour our traditions!" she exclaimed. "Under me, the only victory is a victory of honour. Retreating from battle is not a victory! We are the Noxx and we have the right to power in our galaxy now the First Ones have left it to us. Lord Mychka told us this before our hibernation. We have a rightful place within this galaxy and the Vorlons are here to take our right away from us. I cannot allow them to take away the honour and dignity of my people! I have to make a stand. Syfonn gave us one choice; fight and destroy. I give you much more. Fight and save our honour. Our traditions. What is a victory without honour?

"So what if the Vorlons destroy us all in the process! When we are destroyed, we will travel to the next dimension, and then the next, until we have the power promised to us. I believe that power is ready for out taking in this dimension. And if it is, then the universe will not let the Vorlons defeat us! I have confidence in our traditions and the promises made by Lord Mychka. And when the Vorlons come for us, we will not simply stand our ground or wait for them to bulldoze straight through us. We will fight until the end no matter what it takes. Because if we fight with the honour and strength of our people, then it will be no loss. It will be the mistake of the Vorlons for wiping out a race of fine warriors.

"I am Lord Vrychka! Stand with me!"

She placed a clawed fist in the centre of her chest, signifying the call of honour of the Noxx people. Vrychka was not aware of it, but the entire Noxx home world was cheering for her leadership and for the blood of the Vorlons to be spilt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

There was an energy surge from the Jumpgate near Babylon 5 and a jump point into Thirdspace appeared. A portion of the Vorlon fleet appeared out of that one portal, two more forming either side of the main Jumpgate. Out of these came the two Planet Killers and more of the Dreadnaughts. Aboard C&C, Susan Ivanova and David Corwin stood staring at the two portals, amazed at the Vorlon ships now sitting on their doorstep. Thankfully, they had detected no signs of hostility.

"We're getting a signal from one of the Dreadnaughts," Corwin stated.

"On what streams?" asked Susan.

"Audio only."

"Put it through."

"Here it comes."

Corwin tapped a few controls on his console and put the audio message through the communication channel.

"I am Grikesh of the Vorlon," the female voice stated.

"Command Susan Ivanova, Babylon 5," Susan replied.

"A situation has come to our attention, Commander."

"I thought you all disappeared beyond the Rim."

"We have returned at the insistence of the Greater Vorlon."

"The Greater Vor… please explain?"

There was a pause. "We have returned at the insistence of…"

"Yeah, alright I get it. What is the matter?"

"A race called the Noxx is planning intergalactic domination."

"Ah I see. You're with Lena Draganek I take it?"

"Yes. She is the emissary of our Warmaster, Drakosh Draganek."

At the term 'Warmaster', Susan and Corwin glanced at each other.

"So why have you returned?" asked Susan. "To take on the Noxx?"

"Precisely."

"Commander," Corwin noted. "One of the ships is breaking off."

"Warmaster Drakosh wishes to dock," Grikesh explained. "I believe he also has with him your Captain, Kosh's aide and Lena."

"Yes…"

"Everything will be explained upon their arrival."

Grikesh shut off the communication, leaving both Susan and Corwin ever more confused about the situation. Susan then received confirmation from the Vorlon transport of its wish to dock. She initiated the docking sequences and the transport handed control over to the computer. Sighing almost with frustration, Susan turned round the Corwin who shrugged his shoulders.

----

In docking bay 13, the same bay once reserved for Kosh's ship, Drakosh's transport had docked in place. Susan had found her way down there to great the Captain, waiting for the ship to release its passengers. After a while, a long thin arm protruded from the ship which held a humanoid shape in its tendrils. The shape was covered in a strange kind of organic red field which gradually pulled back and disappeared into the arm of the ship. John Sheridan shook off the feeling, stepping away quickly from the transport as the strange arm shrunk back and vanished into the hull, which smoothed down.

"Are you ok Captain?" Susan queried, looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," John replied. "It's just a strange sensation."

"Where's Lyta?"

"I don't know. The room we were in went dark, that's the last thing I remember."

The two of them turned back to watch as a doorway appeared within the hull of the organic ship. Lena and Lyta walked out of it first, followed by the powerful presence of Drakosh. Once they were all back onto the platform, the doorway closed and the ship remained as it always did, with no obvious way in and out. Absolutely seamless.

"Where did you go?" John asked Lyta.

"The transport separated us upon docking," Lyta replied.

"Why?"

"I've seen the insides of one before, you haven't. Drakosh insisted that you be brought out separately in the stasis field so that you didn't see inside the ship. Sorry, it's just the secrecy the Vorlons still adopt."

"Ah well, secret to the very end."

Drakosh bowed his head. "Yes."

"And still irritating with your short, to the point answers."

"Good."

"Is there anywhere you need to go?"

"For now, your Central Nexus."

John looked at Susan, who shrugged.

A smirk appeared on Lena's face. "Your command deck."

"Oh, right!" John laughed. "Well, this way if you please."

Drakosh bowed his head and allowed John and Susan to lead the way to the observation deck. Lena and Lyta sandwiched Drakosh in the centre, Lena detaching a small cylindrical item from her belt. From the hilt, a blade shot out that looked a lot like a Samurai sword, except it was glowing with white energy that almost looked like white flames. The same energy that was in an organic Vorlon ship was used to produce an organic blade.

"Worried about something?" Lyta questioned.

"I have been promoted in the Vorlon ranks as Emissary to the Warmaster," Lena explained. "That job requires a lot more than simply carrying part of a Vorlon within me like I used to. I am to be Drakosh's body guard and his voice, as well as simply his eyes and ears."

"Hence the sword."

"Exactly."

"What is the weapon made from?"

"It used to be mine. One of my most prised possessions back on earth was my Samurai sword. In between driving trucks for Tesco, I was part of a class learning the ancient martial arts of the Samurai. When the Vorlons took me, they modified my blade into an organic weapon to use as protection for them."

"It's certainly impressive."

"So far I haven't used it, but now…"

Lena trailed off, Lyta getting the impression that she was certain the blade would be needed this time. The team was a strange sight to behold as they walked down the corridors of Babylon 5, heading for the observation deck. The other residences were shocked to see a Vorlon walking passed them, but they moved out of the way quickly, especially when they saw Lena's sword. As expected, the Noxx Ambassador was no where in sight, all the better for a cleaner way through. It would get messy once she was aware of the Vorlon presence, and Lena wasn't ready to clash blades just yet.

The five of them arrived on the command deck in good time, Corwin getting a start at the sight of a Vorlon. But Drakosh wasn't interested in the command staff of Babylon 5. He led Lena to the front of the deck, instructing the others to remain where they were. The Vorlon stood at the window, Lena standing next to him and looking interested at what he wanted. From here, she could see a small portion of the Vorlon fleet, Grikesh's Dreadnaught standing out at the front.

"Your promotion comes with more things," Drakosh began.

"More?" Lena queried. "You've done so much for me already."

"We wish to give you a gift for your services."

"A gift? From you?"

"Not just me, but all of us."

Drakosh turned to look out of the window.

"Watch."

Lena turned to look at Grikesh's Dreadnaught, sensing something happened deep within it. The underside of the ship began to change and out of it, a small craft emerged from the organic skin. It freed itself from its mother ship and slowly made its way towards Babylon 5. It was a Vorlon transport, but unlike the others, its skin was white with black and grey patterns changing randomly. The wings which stuck out at the rear were purple rather than blue. But despite the colouring, it looked exactly the same as the other transports.

"A white transport!" Lena noted. "I've never seen them that colour before."

"They are not usually," Drakosh replied. "But you are not a usual Vorlon."

"This ship? This ship is for me?"

"Yes. You have earned it."

"When was it grown?"

"When we went beyond the Rim. I had to remain with you, but Grikesh was capable of producing a ship for you. It has been tuned for your mind and will be ready for service whenever you are. Any Vorlon requires a transport, and it is the one thing you did not have yet. Consider it a symbol of our acceptance of you."

"Thank you very much."

"It is a gift you are worthy of."

Lena watched her ship with amazement as it moved closer towards the station, making its first flight of freedom after being housed in the Dreadnaught. It stood out a brilliant white in the blackness of space and it would be very recognisable in the Vorlon fleet. A symbol that she was different, but a Vorlon none the less and accepted as one of their own. Her ship hummed with contentment, and their tone of it suggested that the ship knew it was different, but at the same time, knew it was beautiful.

"Shall I allow the ship to dock?" asked Susan.

"Yes," Lena replied. "Wherever it can fit."

"Good, just so I know you want it aboard."

As Susan worked on docking her ship, Lena continued to listen to it. It was a little frightened of the Babylon 5 computer at first, but once it realised there was no threat, it allowed the docking procedure to take place. After the initial fear, there was a sense of wonder at being in a new place. Then came in a deeper sound from Drakosh's transport which spoke to her ship and calmed it's excitement down. Although her instructor's ship sang to her, she never communicated with it directly. This ship was a part of her conscience, and it spoke to her through sounds, images and emotions. It was just as Vorlon as Drakosh, or even herself. And she welcomed it gladly, feeling at last like she was a part of the Vorlon race.

"You must come with me," Drakosh told her.

"For what?" asked Lena.

"Transformation. Changing. Rebirth."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Captain had called a meeting in the council chambers for all who were interested. The League of Non-Aligned Worlds was present, all of its ambassadors in their positions. Ambassador Delenn and Citizen G'kar where also present, but sadly Londo Mollari was not present. The ambassadors of the League were all talking amongst themselves, trying to come up with an answer to why a non-compulsory meeting had been called.

Eventually, John and Susan walked in, followed a little later by Lena and Drakosh. All the ambassadors looked astounded by the sudden presence of a Vorlon, staring at the Warmaster almost with open mouths. Drakosh seemed oblivious to the way he was being watched, but Lena was becoming most uncomfortable with it. While John and Susan took seats at the table, the Vorlons remained standing behind them.

"The Vorlons?" G'kar noted, astonished.

"Yes," John replied.

"They have returned?" Delenn was still unable to believe it.

"So it seems."

Delenn got to her feet and stood in front of Drakosh, looking rather aggressive for such a small person. Lena stepped defiantly outwards, leaving a clear message that she was here to protect her Vorlon.

"Why have you come back?" Delenn demanded.

Drakosh remained silent.

"You lost your way before," she continued. "How can we trust you again?"

"We have never been lost," Drakosh replied.

"Then tell us. Why are you here now?"

"We have always been here."

"You went beyond the Rim! You should stay there."

"We have one final destiny in your galaxy. Then we move on."

"We had not been told of this."

"Don't you learn anything?" Lena cut in.

At that moment, everyone in the room turned to face Lena, noticing for the first time her changes. Her hair was a deep purple and her skin much whiter, reflecting the colours of her transport. She was dressed all in black as normal, but her clothes were no longer torn and scarred. Her long leather coat that reached to the floor was new, her black boots where strapped heavily to her feet and secured to each was a curved throwing knife. Around her neck, just visible against her black jacket was a silver chain, at then end of which was the emblem of a dragon. But that wasn't all. Though nothing was visible, everyone in the room could feel the strong presence of a Vorlon glowing deep within her. The Vorlon she served. At Drakosh's command, she had made her complete transformation. Her change. Her rebirth.

"Are you still as naïve as when we left you?" she demanded.

Lena stepped aside from Drakosh and strode into the centre of the room, looking around at all the ambassadors. She gave each of them a piercing stare that could reach right down inside and curdle the blood. She then turned finally to face Delenn, who was now beginning to feel that she had chosen the wrong words.

"No," Delenn replied. "I am sorry."

"And what is it you are sorry for, Delenn?" Lena questioned.

"I…"

"Exactly. You don't know. And why is that?"

Delenn went to answer, but Drakosh answered for her.

"Because you do not understand," he said.

"Precisely," Lena agreed. "You do not understand."

She turned round to face the other ambassadors, striding across the room with her fists clenched.

"Do you know who I am?" she proclaimed.

No one answered.

"I am Lena Draganek, Emissary of the Vorlon Warmaster Drakosh Draganek," she explained. "I am a human reborn as a Vorlon. I have made my full transformation and in the process have been given the title of Vorlon Ambassador. We are here to make a final stand before we travel beyond the Rim in search of other galaxies. We are Vorlon; the evolution of perfection through order and construction. You are the ones who have lost your way, not us."

"This is about the Noxx, isn't it?" asked the Drazi ambassador.

"Yes. You are already aware of their presence."

"They destroyed our military base without warning!"

"Then you will stand with us? You will listen to our word?"

"Yes. The Drazi will stand with the Vorlons!"

"And so are we," said the ambassador of the Gaim Intelligence.

"Sadly the Narn cannot help," G'kar added. "Not with the Centauri."

"The Minbari will play no part in this," Delenn noted.

Lena nodded, looking at everyone who had replied to the voice of the Vorlons. She turned to Drakosh, who nodded as they communicated silently with each other. With that affirmative, she turned to John.

"And Babylon 5?" she asked. "Are you with us?"

Before John could reply, the Noxx Ambassador stormed into the council chambers with two soldiers behind her. A brief flash of rage emitted from Drakosh's encounter suit, but it subsided as quickly as it happened. Lena spun round to face Ambassador Myka, immediately swiping up her sword from her belt and retracting the blade.

"And here walks the enemy," Drakosh noted.

"Correct as always," Lena added.

"You have no business here," Myka cut in. "I'd leave if I were you."

"It's a shame you want that, because we've only just arrived."

"The Vorlons have had their time. It is ours now."

"It is always our time. You were never meant to be."

"Our leaders have always spoken to us of greatness."

Lena nodded. "And that we would come for you?"

Myka didn't reply.

"Exactly. You were a dying race from the moment you were born."

"We will soon see about that!" Myka exclaimed.

The two soldiers that flanked her simultaneously dropped smoke grenades, venting the entire place with a thick grey fog. Although it was harmless, it was enough for the Noxx Ambassador to initiate an escape. The ambassadors of the Non-Aligned worlds all rushed for the exits, Lena not being able to see much of their escape passed the glowing fire on her sword.

"Lena, are you alright?" Drakosh asked.

"Don't worry Drakosh, I'll be fine," Lena replied.

"I always worry."

"Just get out of here. I'll handle it."

"I'll intervene if something were to happen."

"The backup is always appreciated, my Vorlon."

Lena heard everyone else leave the room, feeling the presence of Drakosh leave with them. She breathed a sigh of relief there; for once, he listened to her. Out of the fog, the two Noxx soldiers appeared, each of them holding shock rifles. The fired bolts of blue energy at her, but she evaded all of them, reaching one of the soldiers and slicing her rifle in half with her sword. The Noxx withdrew quickly, checking to make sure that her hands where still there.

Lena then turned her attention on the other soldier. He threw his useless rifle to the ground and took out a small sabre at his belt. He raised the blade into the air, but Lena got hers there first and the two clashed together with the ear-splitting sound of contacting metal. White sparks flew from Lena's organic blade as she quickly came round for another pass. She sliced off the Noxx's head, which rolled across the floor and disappeared into the fog as the body collapsed in a pool of its own blood.

The other Noxx soldier looked terrified as Lena turned on her and she began to back off towards the exit. Swiftly and quietly, Lena leapt towards her enemy and tripped her up, the body making a satisfying thud on the floor. The solder turned over, feeling a sharp pain streak along her spinal column from the impact. The shadow of Lena washed over her, and she found herself staring directly at the glowing blade of the samurai sword. Before the beaten soldier could even blink, Lena brought the blade down and carved it into her chest, the blood not even staining it.

Once she was satisfied the soldier was dead, Lena pulled the sword out with a wet crack as it split open a few ribs on the way. She flipped the sword round, blood splashing everywhere before the blade lost its glow and retracted back into the hilt. She put it back into her belt and stepped over the two dead bodies of the slain soldiers, looking around at the fog.

"Computer," she ordered. "Maximum ventilation."

The sound of sucking air filled the room as the computer obeyed Lena's orders. It took a few moments for the smoke to clear, and the sight that remained did not please Lena an ounce. She was very much alone in the council chambers; Myka must have escaped during the fray.

"Bugger."

----

Elsewhere in the station, John, Susan, Delenn and G'kar had retreated into the gardens from the council chambers to get some fresh air. Drakosh had slowly followed them in, standing quite away apart from them. Delenn sat down, still coughing a little from the incident with the smoke bombs. Drakosh turned to face her, but kept his place and didn't move any closer.

"Now do you understand?" he asked.

Delenn nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"Good. A pity it took that to show you."

"The Minbari will fight the Noxx with you."

"Do you think Lena killed Ambassador Myka?" asked John.

"No," Drakosh replied. "She escaped."

"We have to stop her! She'll return to Noxx space."

The Vorlon looked up at a cable car passing overhead. "Leave that to me."

The head of Drakosh's encounter suit moved upwards and backwards, a beam of light shining up into the air. Once more of it was released, the beam of light began to take the form of a white dragon. The same white dragon John saw on Sigma 957 when he revealed himself from inside Lena.

"What are you going to do?" asked John.

"What is necessary," Drakosh replied.

With a massive downwards sweep of his wings, the dragon flew up towards the cable car. Onboard the shuttle, Ambassador Myka stood in the carriage alone, equipped with a jetpack in case she was attacked and had to jump out. From below, the huge dragon form of Drakosh hurtled towards the carriage and slammed into it, ripping it clean off its tracks. The shuttle came to an emergency stop, but it was only Myka's empty tube that was destroyed.

Myka felt the low gravity slowly began to pull her down, so she activated the jetpack and quickly gained more elevation. Drakosh came round to face her, hovering in their air in front of her, sharp claws ready to be used. Myka quickly brought her pulse rifle into play, firing the blue bolts at the Vorlon. He banked sharply to the left and plunged down, taking a swipe at the jetpack but missing. Myka rolled over in midair and turned back to face the dragon, once again taking aim with her shock rifle.

The shot struck the target this time, drawing blood from underneath the dragon's right wing. Blue blood that glowed with white light showered out from where the pulse blast hit, knocking Drakosh slightly off course. With a screech of pain and anger, the Vorlon lunged for the kill and this time didn't miss the target. He ripped the jetpack off with his strong claws, a blast of energy from the Vorlon sending Myka catapulting towards the ground.

Due to Noxx physiology, the impact from falling in low gravity would not kill Ambassador Myka. Drakosh knew this and he streaked down after her, almost looking like a fork of white lightning flashing across the sky. Myka fell to the ground in one of the plant beds, slowly getting to her feet and staggering out into the main garden. She was bleeding heavily, the viscous black fluid pouring onto the floor from down her back. She clutched at her ribs, which had been broken during the fall, but it wasn't over yet as her nemesis was returning.

With one sweep of his wings, Drakosh landed on the ground, all too aware of what his enemy was planning. But without warning, Myka fired a pulse burst at him from a small gun hidden within her gauntlet. The blast struck the Vorlon, but this time did not draw blood. The image of the dragon flashed brightly and the form was lost, Drakosh returning to his usual Vorlon form. John gasped at this sight, remembering what had happened the last time a Vorlon revealed its true form. When Ulkesh struck out with anger and Kosh returned to destroy him.

Drakosh remained hovering in the air, his tendrils of light floating from his body as he turned his head to face Myka. His eyes flashed an angry acid green and a white haze suddenly appeared to shock the Noxx Ambassador. She flinched; grasping hold of her throat at the Vorlon worked his energy to kill her. Lena walked in at that moment looking a little bruised, watching as Drakosh slowly strangled Myka to death. Before long, the body of the Noxx Ambassador hit the floor and the Vorlon retreated back into his encounter suit.

"So, you got to her first," Lena said, looking at Drakosh.

"It was necessary," spoke the tired, Vorlon voice.

"Rest. The time grows nearer."

"Yes. Then the Rim beckons us home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lena was sat in her quarters, just staring into space. She could hear the Vorlons in her mind again and it felt exactly the way things were just before they disappeared. Except this time, after the destruction of the Noxx, she would be going with them beyond the Rim. In a strange way, she was afraid of what was to come. She had spent all her life on the Vorlon home world and rarely ever left it, and when she did, it was mostly on ships to worlds familiar to her anyway. Beyond the Rim was new territory for her, and she had no idea what to expect. But she had Drakosh with her and he would not let her be afraid. He would be there every waking moment of every day with his gentle, caring nature, easing her pain away.

She smiled. She was never going to be alone. She could listen to the other Vorlons and their ships, but above all, she could listen to Drakosh and her own ship. In a way, there was no need to worry about fear. She was protected by the Vorlons and that would never change. The intercom at her door interrupted her pattern of thought, but Lena thought she'd welcome to conversation for a chance.

"Enter," she commanded.

The door opened and Lyta Alexander walked in, not surprising her in the least. Of all the non-Vorlons she'd met, Lena trusted Lyta the most and enjoyed her company the most. Usually, she preferred Vorlon company, but Lyta was a different kind of company to most humans.

"Good to see you again Lyta," Lena smiled.

"Drakosh spoke to me earlier," Lyta replied.

"Yes, he told me."

"So, you know he asked me whether I would like to return with the Vorlons to the Rim after this war with the Noxx ended."

"Yes."

"And you know I declined the offer."

"Sadly, but we can understand why you did."

Lyta sat down on a chair opposite Lena. She wanted so much to have lived with the Vorlons and to go back with them beyond the Rim. But she couldn't. It would be too hard a thing to do now.

"Kosh would have wanted you to go," Lena told her.

"I know," Lyta sighed.

"But he would understand why you wouldn't."

"I wish I could go with you, but it'll be too hard."

"Yes, I understand. We have finished grieving for Kosh; you have not."

"Would you still be grieving if Drakosh was ever killed in that way?"

Lena bowed her head and nodded. "Yes, I would."

"I loved Kosh as you know, and staying with the Vorlons would not help me to handle the loss I still feel from his death. If Kosh were still here, then yes, I'd gladly go with him and all of you beyond the Rim. But he's not. I still need to be alone so I can accept Kosh's death."

"If you're grief is ever completed, will you find us?"

"Yes, I will try."

"If you do, just cross beyond the Rim and call for us. We will come."

Lyta smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad that I can still take up that offer."

"I'll be happy once this is over. Once the worry is no longer there."

"What is there to worry about?"

"The Noxx are strong; stronger than they believe. Without us, you would have no hope of destroying them. Yes, they are not as strong as the Shadows but the Noxx are a very different people. They would not go into hiding and return with a stronger force; they will fight until as much blood is spilt as necessary to complete their task. For world domination, they would risk as many lives as possible to get it."

"And that worries you?"

"Yes. I do not want any more Vorlons to die."

"What makes you think more Vorlons will die?"

"The Noxx will fight until the death of their people. They will still be fighting, even after we have beaten them back to their home world and have our Planet Killers poised and ready. Against us, they have nothing to lose! They will fight with no mercy and with all the honour of their people. That is a danger because if they target single ships en masse, then they will kill a few of us."

"Can anything be done to prevent it?"

"Yes; by coming here and signing other races up."

"But they are so much weaker than you! How will they make a difference?"

"Just by being there, they can prevent the destruction of many of our ships. We have been secretive about the reason why we changed our minds and asked for the other races to join us in the fight. I am not sure if you will like the idea, but I know I can trust you not to tell anyone about it."

"Of course, fire away."

"Once I've told you, it may shock you to learn that it was my idea, not the idea of Drakosh or any other Vorlon. I suggested to the Vorlons that in order to save as many of our lives as possible, we allow other races to attack the Noxx with us. Their ships can attack ahead of our ships, giving them an opportunity to take revenge on the deaths the Noxx have brought to them. But the real purpose they serve is to provide a shield to the Vorlon fleet. They can get shot down while the Vorlons remain last targets and shoot the enemy down in the meantime."

"Allowing others to die in place of Vorlons?"

"Yes."

"And you suggested that?"

"Lyta, you have to understand, when Kosh was murdered by the Shadows, we all felt it on the Vorlon home world. I was grieving for Kosh and at the same time, I felt the grief of every Vorlon in the galaxy, especially Drakosh who is closest to me. The Vorlons are better at controlling their emotions than me, and I suffered greatly as I carried the grief of thousands. Every time a Vorlon dies, all of the Vorlons grieve. And each time that happens, I am overcome by sadness. I cannot go through it again."

"I can see where you are coming from."

"Answer me this."

Lyta remained silent.

"If a few others could have died in place of Kosh, would you have let them die?"

Lena watched as she thought about it.

"Yes," Lyta replied. "I would if Kosh would live instead."

"Exactly," Lena nodded. "Because Kosh means more."

"And the Vorlons mean more to you than the Drazi or Minbari."

"Yes. The sacrifice of a thousand Drazi would be worth saving a single Vorlon."

"Secretly, I often feel that way about Kosh. If I could have ordered the deaths of a thousand lives to save Kosh, then I would have done. I do not wish others to know that, but I know it. That is why I cannot blame you for taking those measures to avoid any Vorlon deaths."

"Thank you, Lyta."

"I'm happy to have talked again before you left."

"Yes. Once I'm gone, I won't be coming back here."

"Maybe I'll see you again beyond the Rim after I've settled myself about Kosh."

"I hope that will be possible. As do the rest of us."

"I suppose you'd better prepare."

"Yes and I need to check on Drakosh too."

"I heard about his battle with Myka as he passed me in the corridor to talk to me before he went to rest."

"Yes, it took a lot out of him."

"He sounded rather tired when I spoke with him."

"He was. I'm going to help him charge up a little faster."

"Is his ship not doing that for him?"

Lena looked uncomfortable. "There are some things his ship cannot do."

"Oh right, I see! Yes, sorry about that."

"No problem, it's not as if you don't know what I'm talking about."

Lyta smiled. "No, I guess not."

----

John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole had left Babylon 5 to join the Minbari crew on one of the White Stars. Delenn and Lenier had taken out a Minbari Flier and had boarded another White Star ship. Two of the White Star fleet had chosen to join the Vorlon fleet, along with one Minbari War Cruiser. Along with the Vorlon fleet were a few scattered Drazi, Gaim and Pak'ma'ra vessels. On the command deck of the White Star, Marcus had asked the crew on John's behalf to show him the sight.

"I see the Drazi, the Gaim and the Pak'ma'ra have shown up," he noted.

"Well, the Narn don't have the opportunity," Marcus replied. "And I can't imagine seeing the Centauri volunteering for this. Londo didn't even turn up for the little meeting Drakosh had called."

"Well, I guess the Noxx haven't threatened the Centauri."

"So far they haven't. The Gaim have been the next to be attacked."

"What about the Pak'ma'ra?"

"They're here just in case something happens."

John nodded. "When do we take off?"

"When Drakosh and Lena join up with the fleet."

"And how long will they be?"

"As long as it takes Drakosh to recover."

----

Back on Babylon 5, Lena was still aboard Drakosh's transport housed in bay 13. The part of the ship she was in was dark with a fine green mist floating around. She was rested back against the warm, breathing wall with the bright glow of her Vorlon lighting her face. She had her eyes closed and was smiling contentedly, gently stroking the head of Drakosh that was rested against her chest. He was still slightly tired even though his physical injuries had long since healed.

Lena had done all she can to help him regain strength. Now, she simply closed off her mind to everything and focussed on the mind of Drakosh. They shared their thoughts with each other, simply pleased to have this time alone before the fighting started. Just a little time to take away all the tensions leading up to battle. She felt the piece of Drakosh glowing contentedly inside her, energised by the presence of the greater Vorlon being which was still resting against her.

"The time has almost come," Drakosh whispered to her.

"Then we'll steal as many seconds as we can," Lena replied, smiling.

"Yes. Your ship will call you when we must part for a while."

"I will be at your side always."

"Good. I like to have you there. I always have."

Lena smiled. "I know. I would not want to be anywhere else."

"Do not fear the Rim, Lena. You will embrace it as we have."

"New places have always frightened me a little."

"Were you frightened of the Vorlon home world?"

She thought for a moment. "No. I can honestly say I never was."

"Exactly. Where we are, you will never be afraid."

"Not even the Rim?"

"Not even the Rim."

A soft sound suddenly grew in the back of Lena's mind that even drowned out the whispers of Drakosh. She raised her head momentarily, feeling the gentle response Drakosh's transport had to this sound.

"My ship is calling to me," Lena stated.

"Then we must part," Drakosh explained. "For a time."

"I will protect you in battle."

"And your ship will protect you."

"And after this war, there'll be no more silence?"

Drakosh lifted his head off her chest and raised it on level with her own.

"No more silence," he assured her. "I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 9**

The Vorlon fleet and their allies had left Babylon 5 for Hyperspace, their destination being the planet Xirkos 3 in a system which was under Noxx control. It was a supply base and a monitoring station, so this hit would cause a severe breakdown in the Noxx defence. And it would certainly let them know that the Vorlons were moving.

The fleet were travelling through Hyperspace in the attack formation; the League, the Minbari and the White Stars ahead of the massive Vorlon striking force. The two Planet Killers brought up the rear, protected by the usual battalion of Dreadnaughts. They would be needed as soon as any resistance was destroyed so they could take out Xirkos 3 and all the Noxx bases on the surface. The Vorlons knew that the forces they had allied themselves with did not approve of the leviathan Planet Killers, but they would put up with it if they wanted to survive. None of the non-Vorlon races knew anything about the Noxx attack force; they did not the danger they faced. Nor the real purpose they were allowed on this mission.

John Sheridan was sat aboard the White Star, which was sitting near the front of the advancing force. Delenn's White Star was flying alongside his and just behind them was the Minbari warship. He was beginning to get nervous; he had already seen General Vrychka's Command Carrier and it was an impressive ship. Large, black and yellow with a massive wingspan and rotating magnets around the generators. They were ships he had hoped to be fighting with on the road to freeing Earth, not fighting against in a little Vorlon skirmish mission.

"Ambassador Draganek to White Star," Lena's voice came in on the intercom.

"Go ahead Ambassador," John replied.

"Grikesh is going to be breaking off a small scouting party with her Dreadnaught as the flagship. One other Dreadnaught is going with her. I am also breaking off to flank them, as well as Drakosh and a few fighters."

"Affirmative."

"Once we've confirmed the offensive, jump after us."

"I'll keep a look out."

Lena cut off her signal and two Vorlon Dreadnaughts broke off from the front of the Vorlon fleet. They were flanking closely by Lena's white transport, Drakosh's transport and handful of Vorlon fighters. The jump point formed ahead of them and they jumped into normal space, directly in the path of Xirkos 3.

"Grikesh," Lena transmitted to the Dreadnaught. "Anything?"

"We have a small defensive Shock Cannon," Grikesh replied.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Lena nodded. "You're call."

"Take it out!"

Both of the Vorlon Dreadnaughts charged up their green energy bolts and targeted the Shock Cannon. It had turned towards them, but had already been blasted into fragments by the Dreadnaughts. The space around them was now silent; no more defensive cannons and no ships.

"I don't like it," Grikesh noted.

"Neither do I," Lena agreed.

"Wait!" the other Dreadnaught called in. "Jump point forming!"

"Yes!" Grikesh proclaimed. "Two of them!"

"They're right next to you Grikesh."

"Alright, let's take them down."

Two jump points formed very close to Grikesh's Dreadnaught and out of them flew three Command Carriers surrounded by a swarm of Heavy Fighters. Both Dreadnaughts released more fighters to join with the flankers and the battle began. The two jump points closed, but the Vorlons were outnumbered.

"Call in the fleet," Drakosh ordered.

"Right," Lena replied.

After she sent the signal, several jump points formed up behind the small Vorlon scout group and the rest of the fleet came out. The Noxx were now heavily outnumbered, but they still continued to fight. They had all heard Lord Vrychka's statement and they were willing the fight and die for their world. Even if they didn't have much hope against the Vorlons, they would still fight. They had to. It was their obligation.

The Vorlons had already expected what the Noxx plan of attack would be if they were caught by surprise. They would all focus their attack on one Vorlon ship at a time in attempt to at least score some hits. And now, the Noxx were caught by surprise. They thought they had successfully ambushed the Vorlons, but they had been proved wrong by the arrival of the rest of the fleet. Now, in response their panic, the three Command Carriers were all simultaneously attacking Grikesh's Dreadnaught. Lena saw this from the fighting deck of her transport; it had been a mistake to send the Vorlons in alone. She should have sent in some of the Drazi with them.

"I'm under heavy attack!" Grikesh proclaimed.

"Drakosh to Vorlon force," Drakosh said on the transmitted. "One of our own is under attack and we must defend her. Let the non-Vorlons get shot down, we must protect our own. Attack the Command Carriers and send in the Planet Killers!"

"Make that quick!" Lena added.

There was an explosion from within Grikesh's Dreadnaught and a few cracks were beginning to appear in its skin. The Vorlons fighters broke off their support for the other races and streaked towards the Noxx Command Carriers to protect Grikesh. At the back off the fleet, the two Planet Killers had begun to move steadily forwards towards Xirkos 3, the Dreadnaughts flanking them and drawing away any Noxx fire that was aimed at them. Victory would soon be theirs.

But even as the Vorlons sweeped in to attack the Command Carriers, the enemy had deadly firepower. Grikesh's Dreadnaught was on its last legs, slowly beginning to lose control. Lena propelled her transport on, determined to save the life of Grikesh even if her ship was injured. She had proved to the Vorlons before she was capable of risking her life to save them; now she was truly one of them, she must do so again. The transport scythed between some of the shock bolts of one of the Command Carriers, releasing a deadly beam of green energy. The beam struck the Noxx vessel and cut straight through it, tearing it apart and sending the pieces scattering.

"Have that," Lena snarled.

"My Dreadnaught's losing control!" Grikesh proclaimed.

"Hang in there, we have you covered."

"Too late! The reactor's almost at critical!"

"We have one Carrier down, Grikesh. Just hold out."

"We can't, there's nothing left! But there is one thing I can do to avenge my crew."

"Grikesh! We have it covered!"

"I'm sorry Lena. I know how much you want to save me."

"Please, just transfer some more power to the reactor."

"My ship is spent; it's dying. I have to go before it's too late."

"No! Grikesh!"

The Vorlon Dreadnaught cut all communication with the rest of the fleet. The fighters flashed out of the way as Grikesh's Dreadnaught spiralled out of control, fire blazing from every tear in its skin. With a blinding flash, the great ship exploded, showering dead parts of it into space.

"No!" Lena cried.

She covered her head with her hands, feeling the loss and, above all, the anger of every Vorlon in the fleet. But Grikesh was not dead yet. Among the smouldering debris of the Dreadnaught, a bright fork of lightning flashed out and split the Noxx Command Carriers from the Vorlon fighters. After the first flash of light diminished, the floating form of a Vorlon at full size was left where the Dreadnaught once was. The two remaining Carriers fired shock blasts at Grikesh, but they caused not damage.

The Vorlon turned towards the Command Carrier that struck the killer blow, her eyes flashing red with rage. She hurtled towards the Noxx vessel, avoiding all the shock blasts as though they did not exist. Battles were still going on around her, but all who could spare the time turned to watch this amazing sight. Grikesh found the Carrier and encircled it with her long, tendrils of light. The Vorlon form wrapped herself around the ship and enclosed it, the light tearing into the hull. There was an explosion from within the vessel and the ship began to break apart from the outside where Grikesh surrounded it. A sacrifice for vengeance.

All the Vorlons heard the dying scream of Grikesh as she used all of her life energy to destroy the Command Carrier. Enraged that this had to be done, the five nearest Dreadnaughts homed in on the soul remaining Carrier. All the fighters had pretty much been cleared, and although the Noxx were still fighting with their honour, the Vorlons were fighting with their fury. The five Dreadnaughts all concentrated their fire in five, deadly beams of energy all converging at the Carrier. The green beams shot out at the other end and diverged, the Noxx vessel splitting in two along its long axis.

Once the Noxx defence had been shattered, the two Planet Killers were now in the line of sight with Xirkos 3. The blue energy around the circumference of the weapon now began to glow green as the energy was charged up. The two, huge bolts shot out from the ships and met directly in the centre of the planet. They burned through to the core and set off several chain reactions that caused Xirkos 3 to fall apart from the inside. The surface of the planet seemed to glow white hot for a moment before it was obliterated; shattered into fragments no larger than small asteroids right in front of the fleet. It was a sight Delenn did not enjoy, but at the same time, it was a sight all the Vorlons were revelling in after the death of Grikesh.

"How can this be justified Lennier?" Delenn asked aboard the White Star.

"It can't," Lennier replied. "At least, not by us."

"I know the Noxx proved themselves as a threat. But now, after witnessing the destruction of an entire world at the hands of the Vorlons, I wish I had not agreed after all and stayed behind."

"But Drakosh is right. The Noxx want galactic domination."

"I know Lennier, I know. But does the cause, justify the means?"

"That, I'm afraid, was up to the Vorlons to decide."

Aboard the white transport, Lena was still sat staring out into space at where Grikesh had destroyed the Dreadnaught. She had been the Vorlon which brought Lena food to her quarters, when Drakosh was only there to teach her. Grikesh had been the first Vorlon she shared a proper conversation with and had been her first friend among her knew family. In the end, Grikesh always felt like a mother to her; the parent she never had when growing up on Earth.

"There was nothing we could do," Drakosh whispered to her.

"Grikesh was my first guardian," Lena replied.

"I know. But she wanted to destroy that Carrier."

"I couldn't convince her to pull back."

"The Dreadnaught was dying, you knew that."

"Yes. But Grikesh…"

"Avenged her crew and her ship."

Lena nodded. "Yes."

"She will always be here now. A marker in this region of space to the sacrifice she made to avenge her crew and save a few more of us. We will mourn as we always do, but we will finish what we have started in her memory."

"Yes. For this the Noxx will burn."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The attack force jumped out of hyperspace into an area that the Vorlons had protected around Sigma 957. A huge Vorlon Command Post had been stationed there, the tall green structures standing out against the blackness of space. The Vorlon fleet encircled this point, the non-Vorlon ships standing a little outside the group. Aboard the White Star, John, Susan and Marcus were trying to consider what it was that had happened. A planet had been destroyed, an entire Noxx battalion had been annihilated and a Vorlon Dreadnaught had been brought down.

"The Noxx don't stand a chance," John was saying.

"I don't think the Vorlons want them to," Susan replied.

"I admit now, they were right. The Noxx are too strong for us without them."

"Yeah, those Command Carriers are pretty deadly. Three of them managed to bring down that Vorlon Dreadnaught in the end. It did them no good, but they know that they have nothing to lose. The Vorlons have a case here."

"And they're pretty pissed about that Dreadnaught," Marcus added.

"I need to know what the Vorlons plan next," John noted.

"I believe head to the Noxx home world," Susan replied.

"And destroy them like they did at Xirkos 3?"

"I'm guess that's even more likely now they're upset."

John nodded. "Signal Drakosh and Lena. Tell them I wish to speak to them."

"But surely they'll be on the Command Post."

"Then let them send one of those other Vorlon commanders."

"Alright. But I really don't want a pair of pissed Vorlons onboard."

"I'm afraid that's a bit late, Susan."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that."

Susan relayed the message from John to the two Vorlon transports that were positioned close inside the circle. Some more communications passed between them and the two ships broke off, heading towards the White Star. Meanwhile, the other three transports left the circle and went towards the Command Post. Drakosh's and Lena's transports came to a stop in from of the White Star, easily shadowing the vessel's technology. Each transport released an escape pod and Marcus ordered them to be brought in for docking.

On the command of the White Star, Marcus gave the affirmative that the two pods had docked. John nodded and waited for the two arrivals to come on deck. Susan stood near the doorway, waiting nervously. She was not looking forwards to see how upset the Vorlons were about the death of one of their best commanders. After Kosh's death, it was clear the Vorlons took the loss of their people very seriously.

"You wished to see us?" queried a strangely hollow voice.

John stood up from his chair and turned towards the door, noticing that the voice had emanated from Drakosh. He had never heard a Vorlon sound so depressed; they clearly did mourn the deaths of their comrades. Lena on the hand was a different story; she just looked downright cranky.

"Yes I did," John replied.

"Why?" Lena snapped.

John glanced at Susan, who raised her eyebrows.

"Just to see what you're next move is," John continued.

"You know that," Lena snarled. "Blast those bastards out of the skies."

"I told you they were pissed," Marcus cut in.

Lena shot him a glare that could melt steel.

"So, we're heading for the Noxx home world next?" asked John.

"Yes," Drakosh replied.

"Not all of us will be joining you."

The Vorlon paused. "Why?"

"It's their decision. Delenn is taking her White Star back to Babylon 5, along with the Minbari Cruiser. The Narn ships are going home and so are the Gaim and Pak'ma'ra vessels. The Drazi have decided to stay; as are we."

Drakosh took a step forwards. "Why?"

This question was more demanding.

"I heard what you said to the Vorlon fleet Drakosh," John began. "And to tell you the truth, I didn't like what you said. You told them to let the non-Vorlons get shot down, so long as you protected your own. Do you care to explain yourself?"

"No," the Vorlon replied.

"A poor choice of words."

John slowly approached Drakosh, consciously aware that Lena was forever watching him with a gaze like ice.

"I meant to say," he corrected. "Explain yourself."

"He doesn't need to explain anything to you," Lena growled.

"Oh? And why is that? What makes him so special?"

"Everything."

John turned to Lena, stepping back a bit at what he saw. Her eyes were glowing white and he could feel an energy being emitted from her. Drakosh and her were joined as one, speaking as one and seeing as one.

"He was one of the first Vorlons," she said. "After Kosh."

"So, that's why they all had Kosh in their names," John stated.

"Yes. Drakosh was one of the greatest."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"A Vorlon does not need to grow mad with rage; if that ever happened, the Vorlon in question would destroy the universe. Therefore we keep our emotions inside to prevent us losing our sanity each time one of us died. But each time one of us dies, we lose a bit of ourselves in that loss. We are many, as we are one."

John nodded. "As you are all Kosh."

"Kosh knew this day would come."

"But would he sacrifice us for your lives?"

"Yes. If it needed to be done. Even if reluctantly."

"Why? Why use us as shields to keep Vorlon mortality rates down?"

"It was my idea, Captain. I told the Vorlons it would be a good idea to distract the Noxx from our ships using alien vessels. When Kosh was killed, I grieved for three weeks, long after the rest of us grew accustomed to it. Unlike my friends, I cannot keep my emotions inside. I go mad with the grief and, even though Drakosh protects me from going insane with it, the pain is still great. During the Shadow War, I had to be kept in stasis because of all the agony the Vorlon deaths caused me. I do not want a repeat of that, Captain. Please understand that."

"I do understand in a strange way."

"Then please, bring the other ships back."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. The decision's been made."

"Then unmake it!"

A red light flashed within the white of Lena's eyes.

"Retreat from it," Drakosh ordered.

Lena turned on Drakosh, her eyes glowing a brilliant red with her anger. Several circuits sparked around her, scattering showers of sparks across the deck. A bright white light shone out from Drakosh's encounter suit and it stopped Lena in her tracks. She watched for a moment until she stepped back, the red light fading until her eyes returned to normal.

"Good," Drakosh stated.

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered. "You know I'd never hurt you, my Vorlon."

"Yes. You will control your grief for Grikesh and move on."

"Grikesh?" John queried.

Lena nodded. "My first guardian."

She wandered over to Drakosh and leaned against him, taking in the comfort he offered her.

"My first friend on the Vorlon home world," she continued.

"Was this Grikesh the one who destroyed the Carrier?" John questioned.

"Yes. She did it to avenge her crew. Her death is personal to me."

"I'm sorry."

"No need; it'll make no difference. I will never forget her. She cared for me on the home world and made me feel at home there. In a way, she was almost like my mother. Well, the mother I never had."

"I can't say I understand Lena."

"No, you're right, you don't. You couldn't. You see, you go through your whole life never knowing all the people in the world. It's not like that for me anymore. Ever since I made my home with the Vorlons, I could hear the sound of every Vorlon in the universe. All of them in my head at the same time. Out of all that, the first voice that I heard was Grikesh calling to me. She took away my pain, cured my illnesses and made me feel comfortable. It changed my life, Captain."

John nodded. "I still can't recall those ships."

"Then don't. We cannot force you."

"But I will come with you. The Drazi will be there too."

"A small number of what we had in mind," Drakosh replied.

"Maybe, but you're forces a many times more superior than ours."

"Yes. But we take no interest in your losses."

Drakosh bowed his head and turned to Lena, who nodded. The two of them left the command deck of the White Star to take the escape pods back to their transports. John sighed and sat back in his chair, Susan walking away from the door to where he was sitting. John put his head in his hands. He didn't want to feel sympathy for the Vorlons after all that happened. But Lena did a good job of making him feel that way.

"So," Susan noted. "We're just cannon fodder for the big boys."

"So it seems," John replied.

"Lena seemed pretty upset though."

"Yes, I'm sure she is. But I don't understand how much."

"Maybe you wouldn't want to understand."

"Maybe so, Susan."

"Well, since when have I ever been wrong?"

The two transports left the White Star and rejoined the Vorlon fleet which was circled around the Command Post. There were some more exchanges and the fleet broke off, coming about to face in the direction they wanted to go, keeping the Planet Killers at the back. The White Star and the Drazi ships turned around to lead the fleet, each of them opening portals into hyperspace. The huge striking force disappeared from normal space to their last destination; the Noxx home world.


End file.
